MGH: Magnolia General Hospital
by deltaprime11
Summary: Doctor Erza Scarlet never had a problem being overworked and tired, mainly because there was no one waiting at home for her. But what if that certain someone just started working at the same hospital, as the Head of Cardiology? Flirting. Blushing. And a lot of Lemonade!
1. Respiratory alkalosis

**Respiratory alkalosis **_**is a medical condition on which increased respiration (hyperventilation) elevates the blood pH (a condition generally called Alkalosis).**_

Erza dragged her feet towards the cafeteria of the hospital, her eyes were heavy and her body felt like a wet noodle and she still had 5 hours to go in her shift. She stalked across the room eyes gliding over everybody she saw as she poured herself a cup of coffee, holding the cup with both hands she let the warmth pour into her fingers and felt it move through her body and she sighed deeply, her brief moment of piece was interrupted as a sharp voice snapped her out of her relaxation.

"Damn Erza you look like crap." Mirajane stood in front of the red haired doctor, her childhood friend wearing the nurses uniform Erza secretly thought she didn't actually deserve as far as she knew she was never working how could she possibly earn that cap.

"Hi, nice to see you too." Erza said in an sarcastically cheery tone as she sipped at her coffee.

"Hello Erza," after a slight pause "Mira how are you two?"

Erza smiled at her only other friend Juvia she was much quieter than her white haired friend and was often the voice of reason "I'm alright what about you?"

"Can't complain," Juvia answered with a smile "Did you two here about the new head of Cardiology?"

Mirajane perked up "Yeah, he is supposed to be crazy handsome, I guarantee it will only take me a few days to add him to my list." Juvia raised her eyebrows both of the women knew about Mirajane's habits when it came to men in fact the only work she seemed to be doing ever was increasing her list of partners.

Erza snorted in boredom "As long as he does he jobs it doesn't matter to me."

"Wow, has it been that long for you?" Mirajane asked looking at her curiously

"What are you talking about now?" Erza demanded

"You know what I am talking about," Mirajane nudged her "Done anything with a guy?"

Erza glared at her "Are you serious?"

"Well you know me," Mirajane said with a smile "So what have you taken a vow of abstinence you haven't told us about?"

Erza shook her head "No, men are only good for two thing either breaking your heart or taking your time, I have neither time to cry or deal with them, I am going to make my rounds." with that she turned away from her friends and walked away.

"She really needs to get laid," Mirajane sighed "So what's new with you Juvia?"

"Not a goddamn thing." Juvia answered quickly.

Erza stalked down the corridor an angry scowl painted across her face, she stopped and took a deep breath returning to her normal controlled demeanor, while on the inside she was practically boiling over. She had only ever had one serious relationship it was a long time ago in high school with a strange boy she had met named Jellal, they had broken up on good terms but they rarely spoke with other than that she had a few flings in college that were more casual sex than anything else.

She looked down at her watch, four and a half hours to go may as well try to get some rest as contrary to popular belief she was not a robot that lived off caffeine and work, she opened the door to the on-call room, it was just a small lounge and a bed she laid down lazily and her exhaustion pushed her into sleep quickly.

A loud beeping brought her out of her sleep, and she jumped out of the bed looking at her pager, she was needed at the ER so she took off at a dead run. she slid to a stop as she rounded the corner and was handed a clip-board large accident on a freeway at least 40 injured, she walked into the operating room determined to save as many people as possible.

Almost nine hours later she emerged from the room, the last few families sat waiting outside intently hoping to her their loved ones were okay. "Your oldest son is going to be fine," Erza smiled at them their reactions gave her a sense of accomplishment that nothing compared, she was surprised when the girlfriend of the boy in question hugged her and thanking her in between sobs "Um, that's alright but I do need to get back to work would you mind letting me go?"

The girl realized her with another thank you Erza nodded and walked away, she walked into the locker room and sat down with a sigh and a groan, he heard someone walk into the room and she didn't make a move to acknowledge them, she just rubbed at her eyes tiredly with another sigh.

"How many did you lose?" The voice was male but as she didn't really feel like looking up, that's all she could discern.

"Two," she answered "And you?"

"Just one although she was pregnant so I guess two," he said sadly "The look on her husband's face when I told him that kind of heartbreak makes me want to stay away from any kind of love."

"It's not loves fault people can't drive," Erza said simply finally looking up at the man, she didn't want to be rude but technically her shift was over and she wanted to go home and get at least one night's sleep, her whole body suddenly felt like jelly and she struggled to form words in her mind as she looked at him, saying he was handsome was an understatement, he looked as though he was carve by the gods themselves, strong jaw line led to onyx colored eyes that contrasted with his pink hair to make him even more appealing on the eyes, her eyes roamed his body for a moment she could see the fact that he was fit under his scrubs she gulped and shook her head as the perverted side of her mind had a field day. She suddenly realized she had never seen him before and stood up to introduce herself "Sorry for being so rude, my name is Erza Scarlet, I am the Resident Surgeon here."

"Natsu," he said flashing her an almost seductive grin, she shivered slightly "It's my first day here actually talking about hitting the ground running."

Erza had to think really hard to make her body do as she told it too "Well welcome to the hospital," She managed to say "My shift is over so I am going to go get some rest I will talk to you tomorrow." she smiled at him as she turned around.

"I am sure I can make the time for someone as beautiful as you." Natsu replied as he got a look at her rear while she walked away before turning around to select a locker.

She was glad she wasn't looking in his direction, he cheeks flushed a furious red that rivaled her hair as she rounded the corner she took a few deep breath and waited for her heart to calm down. As she got control of the rational part of her mind, the perverted side of it was having a field day and no matter what she did Erza couldn't get it under control, the only audible sound was the click of her shoes against the pavement as she walked to her car to drive home.

**A/N: All right here you go guys a little fun story! this is one of two I am going to be releasing over the next day, the next one will be released the morning and is inspired by the story "Natsu's little flame." Anyway hope you enjoyed this and I will see you guys in the next one!**


	2. Cardiac dysrhythmia

**Cardiac dysrhythmia **_**(Irregular heartbeat) is any of a large and heterogeneous group of conditions in which there is abnormal electrical activity in the heart. The heart may be too fast or too slow, and may be regular or irregular.**_

* * *

With the arrival of Dr. Natsu Dragneel, Magnolia General didn't stop buzzing for awhile he was just as brilliant as the articles said, even more so, but what made the hospital hum even more was his apparent attraction to a certain red-headed surgeon, when asked Dr Scarlet would deny anything between them and walk away.

Nevertheless the nurses and doctor's of the hospital could clearly see the attraction between the two doctors in question, although it was looking more and more one sided as the days went on, No matter what he did Natsu Dragneel could not make this beauty swoon, only stammer. He tried flirty. He tried being nice. He even requested her on more of his surgeries although her skill was a defining factor in those requests it gave him an excuse to see her at least.

She seemed particularly skilled at running away from him, although there were a few occasions where she had no way to make a run for it, and in those heavenly seconds Dr Natsu Dragneel was in the presence of stuttering and blushing Erza, he lived for those moments.

But did he dare say he wanted more?

* * *

"Dr. Scarlet would you please close for me."

"Yes, sir." she nodded, it had been a long grueling surgery, almost losing the patient twice, but as flirtatious as the man was Dr Dragneel was a master at his work. He was focused and thorough in everything he did.

And his hands.

Oh, How the perverted side of Erza's mind screamed at her about those hands.

"Excellent work, Dr Scarlet, I almost thought we lost him there for a second." The duo was alone in the scrub room washing their hands.

"Thank you, you were brilliant by the way." Erza focused on her hand's as she conversed with the man.

"That means a lot coming from a beautiful woman such as yourself," Natsu said watching the blush rise in her cheeks "Would you care to join me for a coffee?" Erza froze. His voice had without warning just changed, into a smooth low velvet voice, the same voice that made her insides leap and turn.

"I-I sorry my shift just two hours ago. I'm going to…head home-ge-t some rest." She tried really hard not to stutter and make a complete fool of herself, but yet, things weren't in her favor. the man wreaked havoc on her brain. Never in her life had she been this embarrassed about her actions or speechlessness towards a person.

_What must he think of me?_

She was always composed and perfect when in others company. Still, she was reduced to a hormone filled love struck teenager when Natsu smiled at her, his charm was irresistible, but Erza would try.

By running away

She threw the closet door closed behind her. Safe. Alone. Without Natsu Dragneel to turn her brain to mush.

She had escaped him, barely.

"Do you usually hide in the closets of the hospital, Doctor?"

Make that didn't escape him.

"Dr. Dragneel!" she was surprised the man followed her into, the now very small and cramped, closet and closed the door behind him.

"Dr. Scarlet why are you running away from me? Do I need to take a shower?" he took a whiff under his armpits and concluded he smelled fine.

She knew he smelled fine. He smelled mouth-watering. The poor Girl had never had a harder time in her life avoiding something. Or Someone. The closest was dark and filled with the scent of chlorine or bleach. Natsu stepped closer and touched her shoulder gently.

"I don't bite Dr. Scarlet."

"It's not Dr. Scarlet," The words stumbled from her mouth before she could comprehend what she was actually saying "My name is Erza."

"I know." he inched closer to her "So how about we get out of here and get that coffee?"

Erza swallowed loudly and shook her head "I can't, I really should get home, maybe next time?" For the first time she didn't stutter or mumble her words. She sounded confident. Little did she know as she pushed passed Natsu, that her actions just made him want her more.

* * *

She did it again

Natsu wasn't angry.

Frustrated. Irritated. But most of all unsatisfied. Yes, That would best describe his hopelessness now.

The red-head started to haunt him. Even though he had only known about her existence for 3 weeks. He only wanted to have coffee with her, but she kept running away.

He had to go with plan B

He hated plan B

* * *

**10:16 PM.** Her loft was quiet and to some degree uncomfortable. There sat Erza, on her black and very snug couch, eating cereal. She had no idea what else she could have done to avoid her charming colleague in the closet just over and hour ago. He was close. So close she could feel his warm breath tickling her face.

_How can he make me react like this?_

Never in her life had she wanted to feel a person, to touch, to taste a person as much as Natsu.

"Natsu."

Even his name was like heaven on her lips. Oh, how she wanted to scream it.

But she couldn't. She wasn't that type of girl.

She hoped.

* * *

When the hospital was quiet as it was now, Erza learned she could expect to run away from Natsu at least 4 times a day. In spite of that fact, Erza had not seen the flirtatious Doctor at all today. Mirajane had not so delicately told her that said male was wearing a purple shirt that made him look even more handsome. Erza wanted to see him. Just on glance would be enough.

But he was nowhere to be found.

Walking down the corridor Erza wasn't paying attention to her surroundings and bumped into a quite larger person.

"Oh excuse me." She looked up to see who she had bumped into "Dr. Dragneel!"

Without a word he continued working.

"What did you do Erza-Chan? That guy was practically running from you."

"I didn't do anything Mira. He just…" Erza was stumped.

* * *

"I'm telling you man Plan B works." Said Natsu's new found friend Elfman, the older brother of Erza's best friend and his new found confidant in all matters Erza. "When she can't explain why you aren't talking to her, she will come ask you."

"Elfman… do you know why I think Plan B sucks?"

"Uhm…no." The white haired man shrugged.

"Because I can't stay away from her. I don't want to stay away from her."

"You are so whipped."

* * *

"Dr. Scarlet." Erza looked up from her reports, right into the onyx eyes of Natsu Dragneel. He was in dark blue scrubs holding two cups of coffee. "Seeing as you never have time to come with me for a cup, I am bringing a cup to you."

Reluctantly she took the cup, sipped slowly and continued her reports "Thank you."

"My pleasure." He sat down beside the Resident and drank his own coffee "You really are gorgeous."

Erza tried to focus on her reports. Tried being the key word.

"I hope I am not being too forward."

Silence.

"Do you ever take a break from work?" Natsu smirked as Erza began to fidget and take quick glances at him. "Did I mention when you squirm like that, you are too cute."

Abruptly she stood up, almost spilling the coffee.

"Th-thanks for t-he coffee."

Erza ran. Leaving Natsu alone.

"Run little bunny. I'll definitely catch you." He smirked as he couldn't but look at her superb rear.

**A/N: All right that's chapter two hope you all enjoyed it! I have decided to drop in little medical diagnoses at the start of each chapter that would be given to the characters at certain points, it also helps me with naming chapters!**


	3. Premature Atrial Contraction

**Premature Atrial Contraction**_**, instead of a missed heartbeat, an extra heartbeat comes sooner than normal. This is followed by a pause that causes the next beat to be more forceful. The sensation of the skipped beat is actually more of a forceful beat.**_

* * *

Dr. Natsu Dragneel has been marked as a man on a mission. His mission was to get closer to his red-headed co-worker. He even tried Plan B; avoiding her. But the second her the Scarlet beauty, he couldn't stop himself from talking to her.

Although he couldn't get closer to the overworked general surgeon, Dr Dragneel quickly made friends at Magnolia General. Dr Macao Conbolt, Head of plastic surgery, a kind, gentle man who freaked Natsu out more than his father ever could. Dr Cana Alberona, Attending Trauma Surgeon, a woman who would likely drink anyone under the table. Dr Lucy Heartfilia, Attending Neurosurgeon, was a quiet, yet attentive surgeon who was married to the bar owner across the street, Loke Heartfilia.

But when a month had passed and Erza still wouldn't budge, Natsu decided to take things to the next level.

* * *

She couldn't take it anymore.

Nat- Dr Dragneel was way passed just flirting with her. He started to favor her before all the other residents and it made them even more jealous of her. In the end, she was starting to dislike the extra attention from her co-workers, however she liked the attention she was getting from a certain cardiothoracic surgeon. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but each time the well-built man came near her, she could swear warmth started to spread through her body and especially between her legs. That was the main reason she always tried running away from him, or else she just might jump him in front of all her colleagues.

"Dr Scarlet?" _That voice._

"Y-yes, Dr Dragneel."

"Would you please join me in my office?"

"B-but I have a patient, that…that-"

"That can receive your undivided attention later. I need to speak with you."

With great reluctance the raven haired surgeon followed him into his office. Where he would talk to her alone… no one would see them…she..he…alone.

When they stepped into the safety of his office, with the door closed, Erza took a deep breath through the nose. Even though he had only been at the hospital for a little over a month, his office smelled like him. A deep spicy scent, which reminded Erza of her father's cologne."

"I'm sorry." His voice was low, but his eyes we even lower.

"W-hat…come again?" Did she hear right? Was the fool actually apologizing for making her squirm every time she sees him.

"For my behavior. I realize that the other residents think I am unfair towards them, when I'm favoring you."

"Favoring me?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I? You're smart and diligent when it comes to your work." He walked towards his desk and leaned on the edge as he stared at Erza. "I hope you accept my apology…Erza." That did it. For the first time, her name was on his lips, it felt right. Too right to ignore.

It was in a blink of an eye and she was next to him, against him, her lips on his. He was expecting the kiss; that much she knew.

He wasn't surprised when her soft lips crushed onto his; he only deepened the kiss. He pulled her closer to him and left her lips for an agonizing second to catch his breath. Before Erza could muster another thought, Natsu's lips left butterfly kisses all over her face. Then slowly his lips made their way down her neck, suckling and nibbling on the skin as his hands reached for her hair, pulling her lips ever closer.

He could feel how her breasts pressed against him, making him groan in pleasure as his friend awoke. Still paying attention to her neck, Natsu found the perfect spot that earned him a moan from the Scarlet haired beauty. Erza was encircled in pleasure, when Natsu's lips captured hers again. Without warning or permission, Erza sucked on Natsu's lower lip. She wanted to taste more of him.

His taste was addicting.

As the heat started to rise between the newly found lovers, Natsu's hand travelled to her scrub-covered thigh and pulled it closed to him.

_Beep-Beep_

Erza's page buzzed in her pocket and for the first time in her career, she ignored it.

"Er-za." Natsu moaned her name. She wasn't sure if it was a warning or because of pleasure. "Yo-ur pa-ger."

How could she pay attention to her pager when he was still kissing her.

_Beep-Beep_

He pulled away. Earning a whimper from Erza. "You have to go." He was slightly breathless.

Reluctantly she stepped away from him and pulled her scrubs to their original position.

"We will finish this later and you'd better take care of your friend Natsu." She didn't stutter' pleasure still clouding her mind.

She disappeared from his sight, when he felt the unconvertible tightness of his trousers. Great, another cold shower because of that woman.

Nonetheless he couldn't wait for their next encounter.

* * *

"Where have you been? We have been paging you for a while." Mirajane softly scolded the resident that had just arrived at the nurses' station.

"Why did you page? Is it Mr. Iba?" Erza's eyes quickly scanned the nearly empty halls in search of commotion where she was needed.

"No, no. Momo and I just wanted to have lunch with you."

Erza said nothing. Only glared at the nurse.

"Did I maybe interrupt something…pleasurable?" Her tone was hushed and low.

"I don't know what you are talking about Mira." _Dent, always deny!_

"Like you don't know you have sex-hair." Unconsciously Erza hands travelled to her hair, to smooth it back into place. "Did Natsu finally grab you?" The nurse squealed.

"Not here, Mira" She quickly grabbed Mirajane and made their way to the cafeteria, where the other commotion would hopefully overshadow their conversation.

_What had happened to denying everything?_

* * *

"What?" Mirajane leaned closer when Erza ended her story. "You, as in Erza Scarlet, kissed him?"

"Will you keep it down, please?" Suddenly without Natsu's warmth and lust cradling her, Erza felt uncomfortable and naked.

"How is he? Did he take you right there on his desk? Or was he sweet and considerate? What does he taste like?" Mirajane rambled for awhile, which Erza zoned out when a specific individual walked into the room, with a rather big smile on his lips. "Hey Erza are you ev- _Oh _I see, lover boy is here." She giggled again when Erza's cheeks suddenly reddened with a deep blush. With a mischievous smile Mirajane looked over to Natsu and not so gently shouted, or demanded, that the doctor should sit with them.

And so he did.

Right next to Erza.

"So, Dr Dragneel… how are you finding MGH? Anything standing out for you?" Erza could have sworn Mirajane wanted to ask if _Anyone_ was 'standing out'.

"Of course, there are the most beautiful sights I've ever seen." Said the male seated at the table, looking directly at a blushing Erza. With an unexpected jolt Erza felt something against her thigh.

Natsu's strong, but gentle surgeon's hand gripped her thigh gently, making small circles with his thumb. This alone made Erza's mind go blank. with memories from their actions from mere minutes ago, still fresh in her mind, the warmth between her thighs only got hotter.

"Anything you are looking forward too?" Mirajane and her silly questions.

"Only one thing… Later." With that he left the busty nurse and scarlet haired doctor to fend for themselves.

"Ooh Erza-Chan… when he is done with you, you aren't going to be able to walked for a week." She giggled and left the blushing doctor alone with her thoughts of _later._

_Later._

* * *

**A/N: All right as you can see I am stepping out of my usual writing zone here, this is partly due to a request I received from a friend and partly because she challenged the fuck outta my skill that shit ain't sliding any day! So here you go a seductive-male part and an Alternate universe for you!**


	4. Somnipathy

_**Somnipathy is a medical disorder of the sleep patterns of a person or animal. Some sleep disorders are serious enough to interfere with normal physical, mental and emotional functioning.**_

* * *

It is worldwide knowledge that doctors have no social life outside of the hospital. They are smart and hardworking. Many believe doctors love at their hospitals because they are so addicted to saving people and remedying the world from disease, one patient at a time. But for us mere mortals who aren't doctors, we will never know what type of pleasures doctors experience at a hospital, especially behind closed doors.

In the case of Dr Erza Scarlet, everything just changed. From being a doctor who lived-breathed hospital since she started working, to a doctor who wanted to be alone with a co-worker so that she could get her fair share of passionate moments with him.

* * *

The lovers' _later_ only took them four days to accomplish, seeing that each time they saw each other some kind of emergency was afoot and the doctors had no time to frolic around.

Thus when Natsu dragged Erza into his office on the fourth day, they were both fidgeting with anticipating.

_Later_ had finally arrived.

The door was barely closed when Natsu's lip crushed onto hers. She deepened the kiss as Natsu slowly steered them to his couch on the other side of the room. On their way, Erza stripped them both of their white coats, leaving only the thin layer material of their scrubs between their scorching bodies. Erza's hands travelled over every inch of Natsu's body before pulling away from his lips, only long enough to pull his shirt over his head.

Erza moaned as she felt his muscular chest push against her as they fell down onto his couch. Erza was under him moaning in pure pleasure.

"You…are…wearing too…many…clothes." Natsu moaned into her mouth between panting and kissing.

"Do…something…" Erza moaned in reply.

And so he did. Pulling her shirt over her head, Natsu was graced with the sight he had been pining over for a while now: Erza's moderate breasts in one hot lacy, black bra. After his moment enjoying the view, he quickly dived in to unclasp her bra t, throwing it aside and taking one swollen nipple into his mouth and sucking gently on the rose bud.

"N-Natsu." Erza yelped as the new sensation swept over her body.

Natsu's moth moved from one nipple to the next as his hand slowly caressed the other.

His pants were desperately getting way too tight for his liking.

Erza pulled his face to hers for a much needed kiss, as his hands started to dip below her bellybutton and into her pants. His fingers gently pushed her lacy panties aside to feel the dampness of her delicate womanhood. Slowly he slipped on finger into her moist, hot core, pumping slowly and making Erza moan in ecstasy. After a few minutes, Natsu entered another digit. Her soft velvet walls clasping onto his fingers as he plunged them into her.

By the time the third finger had found its way inside of her, Erza was ready to be thrown over the edge. But before her heaven could rain over them, Natsu slipped his fingers out and kissed her more passionately than before. She whimpered and pulled on his pants to bring them closer to her, needing him more than ever. Natsu realized this and slowly, agonizingly, pulled her pants down while his lips were still on hers and his tongue fighting to dominate.

His hands inched towards her panties and touched the alluring lacy fabric.

"N…Nat..su." she begged

He kissed her even harder, but then started to kiss her neck and suck on the spot the mad her breath hitch.

Erza's core was pleading for attention, growing hotter and wetter. Thus Erza grabbed onto Natsu's scrubs and underwear and in one swift heave, pulled them down, releasing his aching manhood. Bulging eyes looked onto the size of his member, she smiled and thanked the heavens for her lick and his endowment.

"Impatient, are we?" Natsu teased as he nibbled on her ear.

No words escaped her mot as his kissed her again while positioning himself in front of her dripping core.

"P-Please." She stammered when he finally gave her a moment to breath.

"Anything for you, princess."

_Beep-Beep, Beep-Beep_

Both lover's pages screamed at once. Then screamed again.

The pair groaned and reluctantly pulled away from each other, still unbelievable hot an aroused.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Erza sourly stated as she went on a hunt for her panties and bra. Natsu only snorted and tried taming his erection. _Imagine dad making kissing face. Dad making kissing faces. _Needless to say, it didn't work with Erza standing a mere foot away from him only in her bra and scrub pants.

"This has to be an emergency or else…" Erza cursed as she picked up both their coats and handed Natsu his.

* * *

Oh, and an emergency it was.

When Natsu and Erza ran into the Emergency Room, Erza softly cursed to herself as she saw the devastation. Another freeway accident had wounded at least another 40 people. She didn't know how many lives were already claimed by the catastrophe.

"Dr Scarlet!"

"Dr Dragneel!"

Both quickly rushed to where they were needed and started to do what they did best… saving lives.

* * *

Hours later after many brutal surgeries, Erza pulled her tired body through the hospital, not even trying to go home. She was far too tired to even try. So the red0haired Resident entered the On-Call room and pulled her doctors coat off, throwing it over the chair in the empty room.

The bed wasn't the most comfortable thing ever but for her at that precise moment in time, it was heaven.

She was almost asleep when the door opened and closed gently. A tall figure walked in and sat next to Erza on the bed. His smell travelled through the room and tickled Erza's nose gently.

_Natsu._

The mattress gently gave was to his weight as he lied down next to her. Erza couldn't see his face in the dark, but thanks to a gut feeling she knew he was staring up at the ceiling.

"One." Erza replied as she remembered her patients that didn't make it. She always knew she couldn't save everyone, but she always tried. The worst part was always telling eh families there loved one was gone. "And you?"

"Two." There was a weighty pause "One was a small boy." his voice cracked.

"Don't." Erza's voice wasn't firm and demanding, but soothing and filled with concern. "You tried your hardest, no matter what. Please don't beat yourself up now; just save some lives tomorrow and the next day and the next. People die. But each one we save is like honoring those who died. Don't give up yet." Throughout her speech Erza had moved closer to Natsu and wrapped her around his waist, resting her cheek on his chest.

Natsu didn't know how she did it, but for him just being there with Erza's presence, his mood lightened considerably. Her warmth had pulled him from his melancholic pit and revived his spirit. Never before could one person help him so much with only a few words and gentle touches.

He tenderly threw his arm around her petite body and pulled her even closer to him. No thought about their previous activities plated through their minds as their bodies glided towards each other. They felt safe in each other's embrace.

Before giving into her slumber, Erza heard Natsu speak one more time.

"Thank you, Erza."

* * *

**What do you think? I had every intention of making the full lemon in this chapter but I changed my mind, fuck it, I am feeling depressed and having difficulty writing anything happy! But on a less shitty note in my life I am now looking for an artist to do some cover art's for both this story and another I am going to release later a quick preview it involves one of our Fairy tail characters being a Nekojin :D! So if anyone wants to or knows someone that wants to design a few covers Pm me or get them too! Until next time!**


	5. Paresthesia

_**Paresthesia is a sensation of tickling, tingling, burning, pricking, or numbness of a person's skin with no apparent long term physical effect. It is more generally known as the feeling of "pins and needles" or of a limb "falling Asleep." The manifestation of Paresthesia may be transient or chronic.**_

* * *

Magnolia General Hospital nurses, also known as the Magnolia General Radio Station, had spread the news in less than a day: Dr Scarlet and Dr Dragneel were found tightly in each other's embrace in the On-Call room. thus speculation and investigation began.

_"I heard they are in a relationship."_

_"Not just any relationship and forbidden one."_

_"Dr Dragneel came all this for her, because they've known each other for years."_

_"She is just using him."_

_"She doesn't love him…"_

* * *

Erza couldn't stand it anymore. Everywhere she went this annoying chatter went with her. Not to mention the staring and the glaring the red-haired doctor received. Some nurses where clearly on the war path, looking for blood; Erza's blood. Every time Natsu and Erza were seen together, mostly with a patient, the nurses would either swoon or start rumors, or start planning Erza's murder. That being said, Erza was growing tired of acting all nonchalant about it.

"Mirajane, Juvia… would you please tell everyone Natsu and I aren't in a relationship?" Juvia promised with an almost disappointing look on her face. "Mira? Please promise you will do this for me. Tell everyone that we aren't in a relationship."

The busty woman looked at Erza and smirked.

"I'll tell them the truth." Mirajane stated with a plan brewing in her insane mind.

"We aren't in a relationship. We aren't…I swear." Erza mumbled something again as she leaned on her arms at the Nurses' station counter. Erza couldn't make it any clearer to them.

"Does he know that?" Mirajane questioned, knowing that her doctor-friend didn't even think about that small factor.

"Crap… I'll be right back." Erza quickly disappeared from both Mirajane and Juvia's sight, marching directly toward said Surgeon's office.

"They are _so_ in a relationship." Mirajane chimed at Juvia.

"Mirajane…I thought you said you only tell the truth." Juvia sweetly scolded her dearest friend.

"Oh it is the truth, Juvia. 100% the truth."

* * *

Without even knocking Erza opened the door to Natsu's office and strolled in, throwing the door closed behind her.

Natsu was sitting at his desk, doing some research while wearing his black-rimmed reading glasses. He was only startled by her presence; ever since the rumors started she didn't dare go into his office.

The last 2 days, since waking up in the On-Call room, had been hell on the sexually frustrated doctors. They'd only shared a few minutes in the closet, lip-locked and using ever bit of their control to stop themselves from having raw animalistic sex in said closet other than that, it was strictly professional.

Erza walked over and slammed her palms on the dark oak, her face a few inches from his.

"We are not in a relationship." Her firm voice emphasized the not.

Natsu took off his glasses and leaned back in his chair "Oh…okay then are we friends with benefits?" he smugly replied, knowing the nurses' rumors were getting to her.

Erza thought clearly before replying. "Are we even friends?" Natsu was surprised by the question; he considered Erza a friend, maybe even more.

"Yes, of course we are!"

"Okay Natsu. What is my favorite movie?" She moved closer to him with a smirk.

"Uhm… The Notebook?" he guessed

Natsu rolled his eyes, she of course was right. They knew nothing about each other. The longest conversation they had was over a mutual patient. So they were colleagues not friends. Yes, they had made out, almost had sex in his office, bet they weren't friends. Just sexually attracted toward one another.

"No." Erza sighed and looked into Natsu's onyx eyes before turning to the couch. She wanted to be friends with him. Mora than friends, but just friends would do for now…okay, friends with benefits.

"When does your shift end?" Natsu's question completely caught her off guard.

"S-sic o'clock."

"When you are done meet me at the entrance." He picked up his glasses and continued reading something on his computer screen.

"Why?" Erza finally asked after a little while, as her mind was clouded with confusion.

"Because we are going to become friends." He gave her a devilish smirk that made her skin tingle.

* * *

Erza had been standing at the entrance of the hospital, in her ordinary clothes since 5:45, waiting for a certain surgeon. When he arrived, he showed her to his car and without and questions or remarks, she got in and headed towards his home.

Driving out of the city's limits, Erza became increasingly curious of where they were heading when she asked him, he only answered with a simple 'I don't like living in the city, I already work there.'

Thus they reached his house. A double story home with white walls, large windows and a well-kept, lush green garden.

Needless to say, it reminded Erza of what she believed family was when she was a little girl.

Astonished, Erza gaped at how clean and presentable Natsu's house was. Inside and out.

At first it was awkward between the two, to say the least.

But after the first 20 questions had been played, the two occupants of the house started to enjoy each other's company. Mainly thanks to the alcohol the consumed.

When 10 o clock rolled around…

They had eaten a simple, yet amazing dinner Natsu had out together.

"You know my sister, Lucy taught me to cook… she was afraid I would die without her meals."

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah, she is a little strange but she is a pretty damn good cook."

They exchanged favorite movies, book, poets, band and etcetera.

"Really? Shakespeare is your favorite?"

"What is there something wrong with Shakespeare?"

"I just didn't take you for a guy who'd read something like Shakespeare."

"Your one to talk twilight lover." Natsu teased

"Hey I only liked that after my only relationship ended okay? I happen to think it is a horrendous piece of shit now."

Natsu shook his head with a small chuckle.

"So what about your past relationships? Let me guess hundred of girls have fallen for your charms?"

"Actually none, I may be pretty charming but I never was one to go around to blaring parties to try and 'score' as the other guys put it," Natsu shrugged "I'm not saying I didn't have a few flings but nothing ever more than casual."

Erza was a little embarrassed, she had judged based on the way he had been with her, she had assumed he had a strong of girls that lined up got each day of the month. But she was horribly mistaken, Natsu was actually a really nice guy…a hot, shy one at that.

After around three hours of talking, Erza decided she liked Natsu's company. Although he still few a few flirty, sexual comments her way she didn't stutter and blush like she usually did. She liked it.

Albeit not knowing each other completely, both had the sudden urge to do something other than talking.

"Erza?" Natsu questioned the red-haired beauty that sat cross legged on the couch. "Are we friends yet?"

"Yeah, why?" she leaned back against the comfy sofa.

He replied by mashing his lips onto her unexpecting ones. She deepen the kiss almost immediately, seeking his tongue with her own. Erza moaned into the motion at the taster of his mouth.

'Friends with Benefits.' Rang loudly in her mind 'Finally.'

A loud moan was heard when Natsu pushed Erza further into the couch, as his hands quickly made their way under her shirt. He started pulling the thin material up, be couldn't discard it, as Erza's lips wouldn't part from his.

Their kiss was passionate dominant. Their tongues fought the age old battle for control. Neither won. They parted reluctantly, inhaling their share of oxygen and continuing their assault on each other. After a while of only touching her petite body under her clothes, Natsu couldn't sedate his urges anymore. Quickly yanking his mouth from hers, he pulled off her shirt and bra with great skill. Without a moment's hesitation, Natsu's mouth latched onto a pert rosy nipple. Erza's eyed grew at the sensational feeling of his tongue on her body. Gently sucking and nibbling the bud; Natsu could feel Erza squirm underneath him.

Pleasure was taking over her actions, as he hands flew to his belt buckle and hastily undoing it. His pants came undone next, but it took longer than expected; since Natsu's own hands dipped into Erza's pants and started teasing her sensitive clit. Her mind was blurry due to the delight his fingers brought her womanhood. The heat between her legs only growing warmer and more pressing.

Leaving her nipples for a brief second, Natsu kissed Erza more overpoweringly than before. His fingers slipping into her soaking wet core as his mouth travelled from her mouth to her neck. Slowly pumping his finger into her awaiting velvet core Erza moaned even louder than before.

"Nat-su." her hands started working on his pants again, pulling them down a few inches and allowing more access to hardened member.

When her petite hands firmly caressed her goal, Natsu groaned in anticipation and animalistic urges. Without thinking twice, Natsu unwillingly freed his fingers from Erza's heated core-she disliked his actions completely- and pulled her jeans down plenty of force, even pulling her panties along with them. She was entirely naked underneath him as he assaulted her neck, after he had discarded his shirt.

Erza couldn't make it clearer that she wanted-needed-him she pushed down his jeans very skillfully with her hands.

"Pl-le-ease!" Erza begged as Natsu caressed a breast and her clit simultaneously.

Natsu didn't move.

Push the last obstruction, his boxers, out of his way, Natsu's' erection sprang free.

Erza could feel herself growing wetter by only looking at his godly manhood. She needed him more than any moan could express.

Before both their itches were scratched, Natsu and Erza had a moment-a split second- where their eyes met, knowing what they were doing was precisely what they wanted, needed and deserved.

Taking his time, Natsu pushed into her, feeling how Erza's core wrapped around his swollen member, making him grunt with animalistic pleasure. When he was completely sheaved in the heat of Erza's being, the look of utter need and want written on her face and the way her body shivered made him even more pleased with their situation. Slowly he started thrusting into his newly found addiction.

Her moans made him plunge into her depth even faster, harder and with raw emotions pouring out of him.

Her hips buckled as his thrusts pushed her closer and closer to the edge.

Together the plummeted further into their oblivion as their hips moved together, fulfilling each other's dreams and pleasures.

Erza's mouth couldn't contain her moans anymore as Natsu's erection penetrated her deeper than before she screamed his name when the desire became unbearable, hoping Natsu would finally take her over the edge.

Needless to say, they both leaped off the edge, screaming each other's names as the hit there respective climaxes.

Natsu had never come as hard as he did in that moment,, his legs almost giving out completely and nearly crushing Erza with his weight.

Natsu could see that Erza's orgasm still lingered in her body as her face displayed the most beautiful look of satisfaction.

Both were panting hard.

Both were content.

For now.

Hours later, after exploring and exploiting ever moan and grunt the lovers had to offer, both collapsed into each other's embrace smelling heavily of sex.

"Erza…" Natsu panted. "I'm…glad…we're friends." He shifted his position, making sure not slip out of the warmth Erza's core provided him but pulling her closer to his chest.

"Me…Too."

* * *

**A/N: All right there is the lemon I delayed I hope you liked and thought it was worth as it was a sunovabitch to write, writing seductive females is easy making them males not easy no more :P.**

**I am still looking for an artist so anyone that can help me out please step up!**


	6. Narcolepsy

_**Narcolepsy is a sleep disorder that involves excessive, uncontrollable daytime sleepiness. It is caused by a dysfunction of the brain mechanism that controls sleeping and waking. Common signs and symptoms of Narcolepsy include seeing or hearing things when you're drowsy or starting to dream before you are fully asleep. You'd also experience stronger emotions and mostly start dreaming right away after going to sleep or having intense dreams.**_

It was official: Erza and Natsu were in an unofficial and 'we-are-not-in-a-relationship' relationship. A week after becoming friends the rumors started to die down; not completely but enough that the two lovers didn't get irritated by it. Mainly Erza.

Yet, thanks to their new nightly activities, The resident and cardiologist grew more tired during the day.

And with exhaustion came grouchiness, the tendency to say things that should have been kept secret, and the unusual dreams or nightmares.

"Erza-chaaaan! You have to tell me." Mirajane wouldn't stop bugging the tired soul of Erza Scarlet for all the naughty details of her new love-sex-life. Said Red haired doctor only pinched the bridge of her nose and collapsed onto the cafeteria chair, coffee in hand. Sighing once again, Erza took a sip of her beverage and glared at the busty nurse that kept infuriating her.

"Mira." Erza warned.

"Oh pretty please…Just tell me, on a scale of one to ten…how is he?"

'Ten…That is you highest?' Erza's perverted mind mumbled.

"What? He is higher than ten?" Mirajane gasped in disbalief.

"Did I just say that out loud?" Erza questioned, confused at her friend outburst.

"Wow…The man is screwing - pun intended - with your brain. You can't even think straight anymore."

"Okay…I'll admit. He is a god." Erza smirked at the steamy memories that slashed in front of her eyes, making a sudden fire burst between her thighs.

"And?" Mirajane leaned closer to her doctor-friend.

"And what?" Nonchalant as ever, Erza replied.

"You can't just tell me his a god and not tell me where, when and how many times!"

Erza choked lightly on her coffee; she'd never admit to her sex-addicted friend that she was actually keeping count. Since their _Friends with Benefits_ relationship started 8 days ago, Erza and Natsu averages about four times a day (Not back-to-back of course). For doctors…It was nearly impossible.

"Erza-chan?" Mirajane carefully watched the hidden, lustful look in her friend's eyes as Erza unexpectedly got up and walked in the general direction of Natsu's office. "Poor girl's got it bad." The busty nurse said before she disappeared from the cafeteria to find Juvia and tell her all about the latest details in Erza's sex life.

Natsu's lips assaulted Erza's creamy neck, nipping at the soft flesh and sending countless shudders down her heated body.

"Natsu…wait until we are inside of…" Erza sentence abruptly stopped when Natsu's mouth found the perfect spot on his lover's neck, making her moan. "Inside of…" She tried again.

"I can't wait 'til I'm inside of you." Erza gasped at Natsu's bold statement, but also due to the fact that his hands had found their way into her pants and firmly grabbed her ass.

"I have neighbors!" She pushed him away, only to be pulled along with him.

"You've got five seconds." Natsu seductively whispered into her ear and let go of her rear. It only took Erza three seconds to locate her keys and open the door to her loft.

It had been a hospital day, thus it meant they would stay at Erza's apartment for the night, mainly because it was very close to the hospital. Wasting time to get to Natsu's house wasn't what the two horny doctors had in mind after a long day at work.

Thus as soon as the door closed behind them, Natsu pushed Erza against the closest wall and claimed her lips as his. After almost five weeks of being _Friends with Benefits_, Erza knew that in a situation like this…They would not make it too her bedroom in time.

Instinctively, Erza wrapped her legs around Natsu's torso when her picked her up from the ground, not letting her lips go for one second. Their tongues were in a passionate and fierce battle, but ultimately oxygen won.

With great difficulty and skill Erza had to remove both her and Natsu's shirts. The Pink haired male had taken his time to caress her bra clad breasts before unclasping the purple fabric. Of course when their exposed chests pushed up against each other, the heat between the two lovers grew rapidly.

Not even reconsidering where they were, Natsu pushed Erza to the floor when her teeth had started to nibble on his earlobe. The sensations that brought to his being, only made his erection harden even more. His pants were quickly discarded when Erza was safely on the ground, her back pressed against the cool wooden floor.

They shared one more passionate kiss before Natsu's lips travelled down her neck, Leaving wet open-mouthed kisses all over her petite body. He smirked against her naked skin when a moan filled with hunger and lust erupted from Erza's mouth, making the petite doctor sound like a wild animal. Her back arched off the floor when his moth connected with one of her aching nipples, greedily sucking the rosy bud. Instinctively, Erza grabbed Natsu's back, digging her nails into his sweat covered flesh and letting out another moan in response to his mouthing sucking her pert nipple. Natsu knew exactly what he was doing to her; her eyes and moans made her every emotion come above. Natsu Dragneel drove her crazy and that was exactly his goal. He kept sucking and licking until she was gasping for breath beneath him.

That's when she finally gave up and told him what he wanted to hear."Natsu…Please…" Nothing beat the sound of Erza scarlet begging him to pleasure her even more. He ignored her plea for a few second until she groaned so loud her neighbors probably heard. Letting go og her aching nipples, he kissed his way down to the waistband of her pants. Using ones mouth to unbutton skinny jeans was an art on its own; one Natsu had mastered. Pulling the skin tight fabric down, Natsu received a surprise: No underwear.

"Making…it easier/" Erza panted vaguely, continued by moans of desperation. In one swift motion he entered her, letting her moan out loud. Her moans and groans became their own personal melody. He stayed completely still for a few seconds, allowing her to adjust and trying to keep himself under control. That, of course, didn't please her/ She had been waiting for this the whole day and now he wants to be a gentlemen. Erza started rotating her own hips, desperate for some friction and hoping Natsu would understand her desperate plea and ignite the fire she had been daydreaming about her whole shift. 36 hours of hospital and no Natsu meant 36 hours with an unbearable lust that couldn't be filled.

He knew. He always knew that Erza wants and needs, but that didn't mean he couldn't tease her a little.

He meshed his pips against hers, before thrusting inside of her with slow and gentle movements. It wasn't long before she started demanding him to move faster, harder. He stopped his teasing and satisfied her every command, desperate to push her over the edge and for her to scream his name. He groaned into her mouth as he felt how her muscles tightened around his member.

Erza gripped his tanned body even harder than before, as hi thrusts started to get faster. Natsu kept his pace fast and hard while he continued kissing her. He buried his head between her neck and shoulder, trying to gain some self-control that was slipping away from his fragile grasp. Her walls were gripping him so tightly, he couldn't even her whimper on how close she was.

One more powerful thrust filled with an unquenchable lust pushed her over the edge. His name erupted from her mouth, pure pleasure etched into her face. Natsu continued thrusting into her, prolonging her orgasm. Only two thrusts later and Natsu joined her, screaming her name as he filled her with his seed.

_Erza awoke with a start, when uncomfortable pain struck her lower stomach. Her eyes fluttered open to find herself in Natsu's bedroom; snugly between Natsu's arms. For a brief moment Erza was sure that they had been in her house that day. she remembered driving to her apartment, Natsu almost taking her in the hallway, their actions in her living room and the cuddling in her bed afterward. But that moment of clarity quickly vanished and was replaced with horror and confusion as Natsu's hands tightened around her torso. Or you could call it a bulging stomach._

_With unmatched speed, Erza quickly sat up and switched to doctor mode. Her stomach was swollen as large as a balloon, plus an uncomfortable numbing feeling pushed against her lower abdomen._

_"Erza?" Natsu's groggy voice, filled with worry, rang out next to her. "Is it the baby?" not even having time to blink, let alone think about what Natsu just said, Erza shook her head._

_"No, he is kicking up a storm again." Deep in Erza's mind she was baffled by what just came out of her mouth. She wasn't pregnant with Natsu's baby, but what was she seeing hearing, feeling and even saying was going against everything she knew._

_"He just wants to let us know it's almost time to come out." Natsu said as he pulled Erza closer, pressing his lips to hers and then to her rounded stomach. "Isn't that right, Rai? You wanna come out and play with daddy don't ya?" Natsu said to the growing, unborn child in Erza's womb._

_"Well, he can come out already. I'm tired of waiting." Erza mumbled._

_"Don't worry Erza. It isn't long now." Natsu smiled as he pulled Erza under the covers again and whispered in her ear. "I love you. Both of you."_

Her heart was beating frantically when her eyes flew open to find herself in her own bedroom, naked and tightly in Natsu's embrace. The dream had felt so real.

Her hands tenderly touched her bare stomach to find it flat and without a growing child inside. She wasn't pregnant.

An undeniable disappointment filled Erza's heart.

Glancing over at the sleeping male in her bed, Erza pulled away from his warm embrace and removed herself out of the inviting bed. She opened her dresser to find Natsu's underwear, shirts and pants. Yes, the man had his own drawer at her house full of clothes.

Without thinking, Erza grabbed one of his shirts and pulled it over her head and left the room, but first making sure Natsu was sound asleep.

Reaching her living room, Erza quickly picked up all their clothes before flopping onto the couch with a big sigh. She had dreamt they were in a relationship and expecting a child.

'A relationship.' The words echoed around in her mind.

"We aren't in a relationship." She almost inaudibly stated; unsure as hell. And she kept repeating it.

Yet, when she thought about the last month, she really didn't believe what she was chanting.

They were sleeping together.

Both knew what the others favorite things were.

Each had their own drawer full of clothes at the others house.

When they fell asleep after screaming and moaning each other's names, they would without second thought cuddle up into each other's embrace and fall asleep.

They talked a lot, especially during their pillow-talk sessions.

They knew each other, inside and out.

There was an undeniable attraction between them.

But what scared Erza the most, was the feeling that turned her insides to mush each time she looked at Natsu. It wasn't lust; it was love.

"I actually want a relationship with him." This time she believed what she said, without a doubt. Soundlessly she walked back towards her room-towards Natsu-and slipped between the sheets.

The second her body was horizontal, Natsu pulled her closer, pushing his nose into her hair.

Needless to say, she didn't object one bit.


	7. Pseudo bulbar affect

_**Pseudo bulbar affect, emotional liability, labile affect or emotional incontinence refers to a neurologic disorder characterized by involuntary crying or uncontrollable crying and/or laughing, or other emotional displays. PBA occurs secondary to neurologic disease or brain injury. Patients may find themselves crying uncontrollably at something that is only moderately sad, being unable to stop themselves for several minutes. Episodes may also be mood-incongruent: a patient might laugh uncontrollably when angry or frustrated, for example.**_

* * *

Erza Scarlet wasn't known to a jealous person. She always had what she wanted and needed, and thus never experienced the nagging emotion that was tugging at her stomach. She had shunned the feeling, hoping that if she ignored it completely nobody would notice the envious state she was in.

Her deadly sin was invoked by one person. A Bubbling, busty and really irritating person…Lisanna Strauss.

It all started in the sixth hour of Erza's shift in the emergency room.

* * *

Her patient was just as young as she was, with white hair and a pair of breasts that could compete with Mirajane's. She was a bubbly person and couldn't stop talking. How did she end up in the ER, you might ask…

She was a _Chef-in-training_ at one of those new, and totally freaky restaurants in the city and she, as inexperienced and dazed as she was, had cut her hand and required stitches.

Erza's lucky day.

"My one friend works here." Her voice chimed and shrilled beside Erza. "Do you think you might know him?"

As polite as she could be to the woman who was slowly, but surely, pissing her off, Erza asked who he was and what was his job.

"Oh, he is a doctor."

'This is a hospital…' Erza's mind snapped.

"His name is Natsu Dragneel."

Needless to say Erza froze.

"Do you know him?" Her patient asked again, looking directly at Erza.

"I- Yes. I have worked with him before. H-How do you know him?" Erza regained her composure and continued with Lisanna's hand.

"Oh. We were in high school together. He was always so nice to me; nobody was more perfect than he was." That alone made Erza gag. "I'll let you in on a little secret." The white haired woman continued babbling due to her drug induced stat, but also childlike personality. "I've been in love with Natsu since my brother died."

After _that_ Erza had remained silent. The red haired doctor only wanted to get away from her patient, away from Lisanna and toward her Pink haired lover. For some unknown reason Erza had to see him and somehow confirm that she was the one who held Natsu's undivided attention. Lisanna was nothing to him, she hoped.

Nevertheless, everything she tried turned sour after her encounter with Lisanna.

Erza was just outside the cubicle she had treated Lisanna in, when said patient asker her doctor where she might find Natsu.

Erza could feel the little green monster on her shoulder.

Of course Lisanna didn't know how to find her doctor friend and has asked Erza to escort her to him. Reluctantly, Erza showed her the way.

Lisanna had greeted a very surprised Natsu.

She had greeted him fondly. She had hugged him. She had touched Erza's man. She had asked him to coffee. She had asked him in such a manner he couldn't refuse, unless he wanted to look like a real ass. She had placed her hand on his arm the whole conversation. She had asked for his number. She made him promise to call her. She had hugged him again before leaving.

Erza wasn't a jealous person, but this made her pet the green monster that was currently growing on her shoulder.

* * *

Erza locked his office door once she was inside. This however startle the Pink-haired doctor. She made her way to his desk and in a strong but gentle fashion, she pushed his chair back.

Natsu was flabbergasted but her sudden actions. "Erza-" She placed her finger over his mouth, successfully cutting off his words.

"Listen closely and don't interrupt." Erza said in a stern voice as she bent down, her face only inches away from his. "I don't like Lisanna Strauss. I don't care that she was your friend in high school. She is in love with you." Natsu didn't even flinch at her statement; he probably already knew. "I'm not asking you to choose between us, just know, I don't like her and just maybe if you see her again…you won't get any form of sex from me. Are we clear?"

His answer came when he pulled her hand away from his mouth and mashed their lips together. He pulled her toward him, pacing her on his lap. The clothed sexes pushing p against each other, making both doctors grunt in unrelieved tension. Their tongues had started a battle : A long endless battle.

"If we continue this…I'll be late for my surgery." Natsu said between hot and heavy kissed.

"I-I know."

The two doctors kissed again before reluctantly separating from each other, still very hot and bothered.

"When you're done saving you patients life…You better come by my apartment." She said with an evil chuckle.

* * *

Natsu Dragneel never considered himself as a jealous person. But two weeks after Lisanna had intruded on his life, yet again he found out how Erza had felt when Lisanna had squeezed the life out of him.

Grey Fullbuster, one of Erza's mentors from her time as a child, had visited her. For four straight days Natsu had not seen Erza. He had not tasted her, not had her remotely touched her. Grey Fullbuster had her occupied the entire time.

Natsu had embraced his inner demon, the hollow feeling of anger that had been sprouted thanks to Grey had urged him to do something desperate.

On the fifth day of not seeing or touching Erza, Natsu corner the redhead in one of the supply rooms, trapped between him, the wall and his increasing scowl.

"Grey Fullbuster is pissing me off."

"And?" She maintained her composure just to see what the Pink haired man would do.

"I'm not asking you to choose between us, but if I see him with you again…You won't get laid for awhile." He used the same words she had used against her.

She of course took his course of action and pulled his face down for a searing kiss.

It was slow and sweet, the opposite of what they were used to. Hw only pulled back when air became rather scarce, but Natsu didn't allow her to say anything. He left soft kissed on her forehead, cheeks, nose and chin, holding her head in his hands. Erza grabbed onto the front of his scrubs, her eyes closed and a soft smile grazing her features. Natsu kissed down her neck, his hands wrapped around her waist and slowly pushed her back into the supply rooms wall. Erza was so lost in his ministrations that she only realized she had pushed her up against the wall when her back connected with said wall.

Even that was totally different. Usually Natsu would back her into that damned wall with a lot more strength, lost in the throes of passion. This time…gently, almost caring. By the time she regained some of her brain functions she realized her shirt was already on the floor.

She broke their continues kiss just long enough to pull his shirt over his head. Natsu seemed to think that that was not entirely enough, so he unhooked her black lace bra with practiced fingers, letting it drop to the floor.

When their naked chests came into contact, Natsu swallowed Erza's glorious moan and wrapped his arms around her waist yet again. As if by second nature, Natsu lifted her up, not detaching hi lips from hers. Her legs wrapped around him instantly as Natsu bent down to place her on the cold floor, not trusting his legs to hold up for much longer.

Leaving her lips for an agonizing second to look at her, Natsu smiled at her and took his rightful place on top of her, keeping his weight off her by supporting himself on his elbows.

Natsu quickly made work in taking her pants, and also removed his own. In true Erza fashion, she surprised him by flipping him over and taking her place on top of him. Natsu actually let out a soft laugh and she desperately wanted to slap him for it, but his next words took her completely by surprise.

"I don't like other guys by your side. That place is reserved for me." Erza on smiled at him and connected their lips once again. Once again Natsu flipped them over, taking their underwear off in the process. When he finally entered her, his eyes were locked with hers. Onyx and Chestnut swam together.

He moved slowly and gently inside of her, But Erza needed more. She let out a moan when he hit the right spot with his steady place. In return to her vocal response, Natsu adjusted his hips, hitting that spot over and over again.

"Natsu…I-I need you." Her voice sounded so frail, yet so determined.

And her rewarded her by thrusting against that spot that made her see starts one more time. She moaned a lot louder.

Natsu smirked once again and gave two hard thrusts in the same spot, making her moan louder than before. Then he resumed his slow and gentle place, only torturing her. She heard him groan against her ear, he couldn't'- wouldn't- be able to take much more either. He didn't speed up or try to appear in control.

Out of the blue, his thrusts went from slow to fast, from gentle to heard. Natsu hit _that_ spot inside of her, making her toes curl with every thrust. Automatically she closed her eyes and moaned so loud the nurses and patients probably heard them. But to them, it didn't matter.

Her orgasm hit her so hard she almost blacked out. Wave after wave of pleasure rushed through her body, making her moan his name and arch her back.

Natsu fell into the same oblivion a few seconds later after her, her name on his lips and his hot seed inside of her.

Both of them panted with labored breaths.

Natsu kissed her once more time before slipping out of her and gathering their clothes. No words were exchanged, but both knew…

* * *

"So let me get this straight…" Mirajane was utterly confused as she stared at her redheaded friend "You and Nat- Dr Dragneel told each other, between the lines of course, that you forbid each other to see other people.

Erza nodded and continued eating her salad, nonchalant to the actual situation.

"So basically… you two are exclusive?"

Erza nodded again and finished her salad.

"So you sleep together…" Another nod. "Spend most of you time with each other…" Another nod. "You already have a drawer at his house with your things in and a toothbrush in his bathroom…" Nod and nod. "But you aren't I a relationship?"

Erza gave a firm nod and walked away with her empty salad bowl.

"One day when you are married, you'll probably still say you aren't in a relationship." Mirajane mumbled.

* * *

**A/N: Just a few things, Lisanna is not related to Mira and Elfman in this fiction, just so we are on the same page…Alright peace! (Edit) A Small thanks to the guest that pointed out to me that i used Grey twice, made a small edit to chapter 3 to fix the problem.**


	8. Tetanus

**Tetanus**_** is a medical condition characterized by a prolonged contraction of skeletal muscle fibers. The primary symptoms are caused by tetanospasmin,, a neurotoxin produced by gram-positive, rod-shaped, obligate anaerobic bacterium clostridium tetani. Infection generally occurs through wound contamination and often involved a cut or deep puncture wound.**_

* * *

Nobody ever though it would happen, but it did. The story spread like wild fire and worry was soon to follow. The nurses and doctors of the Magnolia General Hospital were stunned and frightened by the latest developments and could hardly concentrate on their own jobs.

Natsu Dragneel had never felt like that and never thought his heart could beat that fast. The words still echoed through his head; her voice so painfully emotionless.

_How could I let that happen?_

Natsu Dragneel has never on his life prayed harder to be stronger than he did at that moment.

* * *

_A few hours earlier…_

Their panting silently filtered into the room, but their lips-moving in an unbreakable rhythm- voiced most of their passion-filled moans. Two naked bodies glistened with sweat cling to each other. Trying not to break their lustful rhythm Natsu sat up slightly, pulling Erza closer to his chest making it easier for him to kiss her sinful neck. His hands ran up and down her body, the body that was forever engraved into his mind.

As his hands graced the underside of her breasts, he body arched and a small moan filled his ears.

Unconsciously Erza rocked her pelvis against his hardened member, her slick folds feeling the undeniable heat from his sex. This caused the pink haired doctor to groan, the tension too unbearable.

For a brief moment she pulled back. Natsu froze, shocked at her actions.

Erza smiled, emotion filled her lips, face, and eyes- she only hoped that her pink haired counterpart mistook it for hankering.

She didn't give him enough credit. Deep down she knew he could read her like a book…and he enjoyed it.

When he rolled them over, Erza went willingly, giggling when her back hit the thin mattress of the On-call rooms bed. His eyes were glued to her intense gaze, making her giggle with anticipation. The childlike laughter was gone instantaneously when he lowered his mouth again, skimming along her collarbone before descending to her breasts. Erza arched her back to allow his hands to slip under her, and she found herself being lifted up and fed to his insatiable mouth. Waves of pleasure spiked throughout her body, and finally gathered between her legs again.

Breaking away from her sensitive, Natsu laid a trail of kisses and bites along her collarbone. As his warm breath blew past her eat, she felt her legs being pulled away from each other. He entered her, writhing with the pleasure of the feeling of her around him for the second time that day…that hour. The movement caused so much pleasure it was almost painful. Knowing it would be over in a while after an unbelievable ending, of course, Natsu pressed his forehead against hers, almost afraid to move. "Natsu?"

He kissed her and slowly began to rock his hips into her. Soon her moans filled the tiny resting room as she matched his slow, measured thrusts. The beat was primitive, overwhelming as their minds turned to mush.

He moved faster, harder into her, crushing her mouth against he trying to stifle her cries of pleasure. Secretly he wanted to hear her every moan and whimper, but he was he was unable to share the sound with the rest of the hospital. She bucked her hips as his thrusts started to ger deeper and more powerful; his control long gone. Every movement he made sent waves of bliss through her body.

Their ecstasy quickly rose until her mind couldn't comprehend the intense feeling crashing over her. He made her fall over the edge again, as he also did each time. She moaned Natsu's name even though her lips had once again locked onto each other. He came a few thrusts later with a long, drawn out groan of her name.

Both were unable to breathe properly, utterly content. Wordlessly Natsu flipped them over, draping Erza over his, still frantically moving, chest.

After a few minutes of holding onto each other on comfortable silence, Erza turned her gaze towards his. "I'll see you after your shift is done right?" It only happened occasionally that Natsu and Erza's shift didn't begin and end at the same time. This time Natsu still had six hours of duty to complete rather than returning home with his scarlet haired lover.

"Yeah." He kissed her once more before she, reluctantly, got up and clothed herself in her scattered scrubs.

* * *

After kissing Natsu goodbye, Erza strolled out of the On-call room, ignoring the snickering of the nurses on duty and made her way out of the hospital. Once outside Erza noted the icy chill the darkened clouds brought to the twilight of the day.

_It is going to rain tonight._

She pulled her jacket tightly around herself and started her journey home.

"Excuse me." Erza jumped. "Are you a doctor?" It was a man who had asked the question his brown-rimmed glasses and disheveled brown hair gave him the look of innocence. Yet he seemed worried.

"Yes. Can I help you with something?" Her words made the man's expression soften; his face betrayed the impression of relief.

"Thank god…my friend needs help and he won't go to a hospital. he's really pale. Please can you help me?"

Erza had signed the Hippocratic oath and lived by it every day.

"Where is he?"

Erza followed the man, whose name she did not know, to an old warehouse situated in the ganglands of the city. Of course this made alarms go off in Erza's mind, but someone needed saving. They passed certain individuals Erza guessed where running from law enforcement; the deep dark secrets of the city. Quietly backing away from Erza and her companion, the men disappeared into the darkness.

_Are they running from us?_ The red haired beauty become increasingly worried for her safety as they entered the warehouse.

Inside it was dark and moldy; the only light came from a flickering lamp on an abandoned desk.

"He's over here." She followed the brown-haired man to find a man covered in more blood than what was probably inside his body. Without hesitation she rushed to his toward him.

Three bullet holes and a severely beaten face.

"We have to call an ambulance. I can't treat him here." Erza placed her hands over the wounds, trying to contain the bleeding. The injured man whimpered in pain.

"We can't. You'll treat him here." The that answered her was the same as the one that asked for her assistance, but it seemed darker and even deadly.

"We have-

"You aren't listening doctor. Treat him here." She turned towards him and noticed the gun in his hand.

"I-I can't. I don't have the necessary equipment." Her body became numb.

_What have I done?_

"You'll just have to make do."

"His bleeding may have slowed down, but the bullets could've punctured some of his vital organs. He is hanging on, but not for long. I need a sterile environment and my equipment. He doesn't have-"

"Make do." His voice cut her off.

"Please if not an ambulance, let me get supplies from the hospital and bring them here." She hadn't thought about informing the police, only about saving this man's life.

A pregnant pause later the man holding the gun sighed and looked to his friend. "On one condition, I'll be coming with."

* * *

Step-by-step he walked beside her, his gun inside his jacket's pocket aimed at her. Erza felt her heart beat inside her throat as she moved toward the supply room. She hoped no one would see her and inquire why she was back…especially Natsu. Once inside Erza exhaled, feeling a little less paranoid, but not by much.

"Hurry up." His voice was too cold to disobey.

"I've got everything. Let's go."

Again the walked the halls of the hospital, but fate had a different route planned for Erza.

"Erza, what are you still doing here?"

Erza stopped, enraging her gun-carrying companion. She felt his weapon against her back as she turned toward that voice that had called her.

"N-Natsu…"

"Who is this?" Natsu already knew something was wrong when he saw the unknown man walking with Erza and the fact that she was back in the hospital after an 18-hours shift.

Sensing that he was in danger Erza did only what she could do at the time.

"Natsu. Please leave me alone. I don't ever want to talk to you. So please just see yo your patients."

"Erza what th-"

"Dr Dragneel, please go." Erza said in a cold dead voice and it made Natsu back down.

As fast as her legs could carry her, Erza made her way out of the hospital.

However, the brown haired man was still behind her. The gun was still aimed at her. Moreover, someone needed her help.

"You boyfriend?" His voice was still as cold as before.

"No." The worst part was that it was the truth. Natsu was not Erza's boyfriend, Fiancé, or husband. No, she just slept with him every day for the last few months. He wouldn't noticed if she was in trouble, _would he?_

* * *

Natsu watched as Erza disappeared around the corner. He was stunned, unable to form one coherent thought. Her voice was so emotionless it made his body recoil on fear and fright.

Before he could even think, his feet were moving. As he stepped outside the heavens started falling. The rain crashed down on him as he stopped to look down the almost deserted street. Two lone figures walked in the distance and he took his chance. He ran after them hoping to catch her, hoping that was just happened was a dream, no nightmare.

For a brief moment, he lost sight of her, but soon found that they had entered a long forgotten warehouse. This part of the city was unsafe; everyone knew that.

_What in hell's name is Erza doing here?_

The patterning from the rain on the roof of the building and intermittent thunderclaps were so loud Natsu's steps were inaudible. The only thing he came from under a door in the distance. It was the only slither of light, but light nonetheless. Soundlessly he made his way over and he pressed his ear to the door hoping to hear something to solve this mystery.

"-ve to remove the bullet, or else he might die. His vitals are already dropping." It was definitely Erza's voice.

"Save him, or you'll be the one with the bullet." The void voice made Natsu panic; he clearly said that he would kill Erza.

The image of Erza lying in a pool of her blood filled Natsu's mind. He couldn't let that happen, for so many reasons.

_Erza_

Not wasting another moment Natsu grabbed his cell phone.

"Yo Nat-"

"Laxus listen." He cut off his old mentors words. "I need your help. I'm in los noches-"

"What the fuck are you doing there Natsu?" The voice boomed over the line. "That is Erigor's territory! Get ou-"

"They've got my girlfriend!" Natsu cried out, not even thinking that whoever was holding the gun could hear him. "We're in the old warehouse on 7th."

"Natsu get out of there. My men and I are on our way."

"Shit!" It wasn't Laxus, but Erza. Natsu could barely hear her over the rain, but he knew from the loud frantic movements that she was losing her patient. And losing her patient meant losing her life.

"Too late, Laxus. He's going to kill her. Get here now!"

Natsu threw the door open to reveal a gun pointed directly at his face. Erza was hunched over way now looked like a dead body. Her hands were soaked in blood as were her clothes.

"Looks like we have ourselves a hero." The man with the gun said. Natsu glared at him.

"Let her go." At Natsu's words, the red haired doctors head turned to him. Her eyes were fill of fear, not for herself but for Natsu.

"Why would do that?" The man smirked.

"You don't have to do this." Natsu tried moving closer, but with a gun pointed at him, it wasn't that easy.

"Don't be a hero boy!"

The few seconds that followed Natsu would never forget. Police sirens were heard as Laxus and his men showed up. That, of course made the man flinch. A flinch that was accompanied by a gunshot.

In his life as a doctor, Natsu had treated gunshot wounds. He'd shaken his head when they complain about the pain. He just gave them more morphine.

At that moment when the bullet pierced his left shoulder, Natsu took back all the things he ever said about gunshot wounds. It hurt. It Fucking hurt.

Erza screamed when Natsu's body jerked due to the bullet. She saw his blood. Yet she didn't see him fall.

It was probably adrenaline in his body which fuelled Natsu to lunge forward and tackle the man. His shoulder screamed in pain as he collided with the brown haired man. The gun fell to the ground. Both Natsu and the stranger were sprawled on out on the ground, reaching for the fallen weapon.

Natsu, having a severe wound, didn't have the reach.

The man's fingers grasped the gun.

Three shots were fired.

Fate was kind to the young lovers as Laxus was holding the smoking gun and the stranger now house three bullets in his chest.

Without a second of hesitation, Erza leapt of the ground and ran towards Natsu.

"Call an ambulance. Now!" Erza screamed at the giant of a man standing at the door. Laxus had anticipated this and had called the ambulance before they had even stormed the building. He had trained a teenaged Natsu and he knew just how hotheaded the pink haired boy was.

E-Erza. Are you okay?" Natsu's voice was still strong, not showing any signs of the fatigue his body know felt due to blood loss.

"Why…Why would you do that Natsu? I told you to leave me alone." Unwelcomed tears started to roll down her cheeks as he hands clamped down over his wound trying to minimize the bleeding as best she could.

"That's what you do for the person you love." With all the pain, Natsu never felt better in his life. Erza was speechless as her eyes brimmed with even more tears. "Oi Hime. When this is over-" his face suddenly contorted in pain "-Let's go on an actual date for once."

She leaned down and with all the emotion she could gather, she kissed him. She kissed him until the paramedics pulled her away.

"Of course, Baka."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys all enjoy, I know the confession is a little clichéd but I hope it was written well enough, Peace!**


	9. Benign paroxysmal positional vertigo

**Benign paroxysmal positional vertigo **_**is a disorder**_** arising in the inner ear. Its symptoms are repeated episodes of positional vertigo, that is, o spinning sensation caused by changes in the position of the head. BPPV is the mot common cause of symptoms of vertigo.**

* * *

Looking back at the history of medicine it has been proved that having a doctor as a patient never works. When they weren't diagnosing themselves, they were telling the nurses what to do. But in the case of the Doctor Natsu Dragneel it was a little different, because his newly-asked-but-somewhat-already-in-a-long-term-relationship-with-him-girlfriend was the one chasing the nurses away.

In her mind, she was the only one who should be looking after him.

* * *

"Say Ah." She held the thermometer close to his mouth, waiting for him to open it once again.

"Erza, N-" His protest couldn't be completed as she had already pushed the small device in his mouth. Without looking at him, and only staring at her watch and then at the thermometer, Erza's face quickly grew imprinted with a scowl.

"Your temperature is going up." As a doctor Erza knew infection was the worth thing an injured patient could face, and she wasn't going to risk Natsu's health because she had been stupid.

"Erza…It is onl-"

"Shut up. I'm the doctor here and you are the patient. You much have an infection and…" For the first time in what felt like hours to Natsu, Erza gaze shifted to his face. Her eyes were filled with regret and guilt.

"Erza…" His voice was barely a whisper, but it caught her attention.

"I'm going to get some antibiotics." she turned on her heels and was just about to leave when Natsu grabbed her arm firmly.

"You know it's not an infection. The morphine is just increasing my body temperature." Her back straightened out and she turned again towards her patient.

"What if it's not?" Again her eyes pleaded with him. She was worried.

With his uninjured arm Natsu pulled Erza towards him, seating her on the hospital cot. She avoided his gaze, but when the pink-haired patient gently pushed a stubborn bang of her hair away from her face, she turned to him.

"Stay here for awhile, please?"" He gently cupped her face with his one hand and urged her to come closer.

For a moment she contemplated leaving to fetch him some more medicine, but the pure look on Natsu's face made her stay. As tenderly as she could, she shifted on the bed and noticed the subtle flinch Natsu's body betrayed to her.

"You're still in pain." It was a statement, not a question.

"Nah, don't worry about it." He smirked "You gave me enough drugs to make my head spin." He pulled her closer and without hesitation kissed her. All the nurses could see them; he didn't give a damn. Erza was his and he wanted the world to know.

He flinched again, making the red haired doctor worry even more.

"I'm going to increase your morphine." Immediately she stood up and walked towards Natsu's IV-stand.

"Erza please don't. You know I'll get more sluggish. I don't want to sleep yet."

"You need your rest, Natsu."

"But-"

"But nothing. I almost lost you. Just please let me take care of you, please?"

'Will I ever win against you, my stubborn princess?'

"Fine, but I want some chocolate when I wake up..."

The red-haired doctor lovingly kissed her pink-haired hero's forehead as the increased drugs slowly took him from the conscious world.

* * *

"Erza-chan? You look totally out of it. Is Natsu's shoulder still not healing?" Mirajane had fought a vicious battle to be the nurse to tend to Doctor Natsu Dragneel. Her reasoning wasn't as perverted as the other nurses; if you can believe that. She wanted to help her friend in any way she could, even if Erza never asked for it.

"No. It's healing…slowly." the red haired doctor sunk even further into her uncomfortable cafeteria chair and sighed for what felt like the millionth time since the shooting.

"That's good, isn't it?"

"He still has a slight fever that bugs me."

"I'll keep an eye on him, don't worry." The White haired nurse was trying.

"Knowing him, he'll probably be walking around tomorrow pretending everything is perfectly fine." Erza sighed again and stood up from her seat "I'm going to check on him."

"Erza-chan." Said redhead stopped but didn't turn around. "It wasn't your fault, he protected you…just be happy he's going to be okay."

"I know Mira…it's just…If- If I didn't…" Mirajane could hear the turmoil in her voice and it broke her heart.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. Just be the Erza that he loves."

Yeah, he loved her. Everyone knew that and ever since Natsu's heroic moment, Erza knew it, too.

She also loved him.

Yet, she hadn't the time to tell him properly.

"Show him you love him by not worrying." Being the love guru of the hospital, Mirajane knew exactly what was going on inside Erza's head.

After and pregnant pause, Erza turned towards her confidant "How?"

"He's still on morphine, right?" Erza nodded. "Then this is what you do…"

* * *

After waking up in the hospital as a patient, Natsu really needed to get out.

The sun was just about under when Natsu awoke from his drug-induced slumber. He was groggy and in a way still tired. The dull ache in his shoulder still reminded him of his injury and made the hero flinch at the smallest movement.

It hurt, but he wasn't about to admit it in front of Erza. The redhead was beating herself up and blaming herself because he got injured.

He was only awake for about five minutes when said redhead strolled into the room.

"Why hello my lil' strawberry. How are you feeling?"

"Erza?" She was chipper and evil. "Why did you bring a wheelchair with you?"

"It's hospital policy that when patient is moved, he or she be transported by help of a wheelchair. So get your drugged butt into this chair. Mr. Dragneel."

After a long moment of trying to get his brain to work through the haze the drugs provided him, Natsu finally probed for more information "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Yes, she was definitely evil.

* * *

After a short argument about the transportation in the wheelchair, which Erza won, Natsu and said evil mastermind were making their way to the hospital. a brief elevator ride and the couple were outside.

The hospital's helipad was empty and desolate of any emergency personnel and a helicopter, seeing as MGH rarely used one.

Instead, on the concrete slab under the moon-lit skies peppered with stars laid a simple black blanket, a few pillow, and a picnic basket.

"What's this?" The still woozy patient questioned his evil, yet better, half.

"Your new medicine." As drowsy as Natsu was, he couldn't help but smile at the simple, yet surprising, gesture Erza had concocted. Erza offered her hand to help the injured man out of the chair.

"Natsu Dragneel, will you go on a date with me?" Standing once again, he pulled her closer to his chest and buried his nose in her hair.

"Of course, Princess." Erza just smiled up at him as she pulled his down to passionately kiss him. After she reluctantly pulled away, seeing as air was beginning to become a problem, Natsu cupped her face once again. "You know I loved you since the moment you kissed me. I never thought I could get so lucky. I finally found you. My Erza." He kissed her again and again, making the red haired doctor feel as if she was on morphine. "Where have you been all my life doctor?" He kissed her once on the nose. "Were you hiding from me, doctor?" Kissing her left cheek then right. "What took you so long, doctor?" Tenderly he ran his fingers over her face and kissed her lips once again. "Are you mine now, doctor?"

This time said doctor softly pulled her patient down to the cushioned floor.

"Are you always this cheesy, my patient? Or is it the morphine talking?"

"Morphine…His unkindness may defeat my life, but never taint my love." He whispered in her ear, sending countless shivers over her body.

"I should give you more morphine…" She mumbles to herself.

"I have no ways to mince it in live, but directly say 'I love you'"

Erza never believed much in love, she didn't deny that she had seen it a few times, as an outside party of course. In spite of knowing it existed, she didn't believe that she would ever find it.

Natsu Dragneel changed that belief.

"I love you, Natsu."

* * *

Hours later the duo still laid on the blanket and talked. The basket was empty, as Natsu had enjoyed his fill of sugary goodness. Their hears were full, as they both had giving their own to the other. But their minds still had a few thoughts that could yet be tamed.

"We need to get you inside." Unwillingness echoed in Erza's voice, as she was tightly in Natsu's-one armed-embrace.

"I'm fine."

"You're in pain." she reminded him on his unavoidable pain.

"Nothing I can't handle."

"Please Natsu? You need rest in a bed, not holding someone on a cold roof."

"Firstly I'm holding the person I love, I've never been warmer in my life and secondly I'll only go down on one condition." Her silence and intense gaze urged him on. "Make love to me."

All the pain in the world couldn't make that moment any less perfect.

Without any words or doubts Erza shifted her position; saddling Natsu's hips she kissed him more zealously than she could remember doing.

One handed, Natsu removed the white doctors cloak still wrapped around Erza's body. He wanted to feel her body against his. He wanted to know her heat was his and his alone.

As their kiss started to slow into a desire-driven rhythm, Erza hands intertwined with Natsu's hair fuelling him in a painfully, time consuming moan.

The millisecond their kiss was broken, Erza pulled her shirt over her head, and that felt like an eternity for the pair.

On instinct Natsu stretched to grab onto his red-haired lovers hips, having forgotten that his arm was still captured in the unyielding sling. He groaned in pain as well as irritation.

Erza broke their kiss once again. "We shouldn't do-" Her mouth was silenced by Natsu's lips.

Onyx met with chestnut.

A mere minute later the brown-eyed doctor was only wearing a smile as she once again saddled the Onyx eyed hero's stripped hips. He whimpered as she steered his aching member into her velvet core. Agonizingly slowly she pushed down, seething him in pure pleasure. Taking her time to satisfy herself with the long drawn-out movements made Natsu start to feel the edge of his restraint.

His voice came out somewhere between a groan and a moan when he finally dared to voice an inexcusable complaint. "Erza, please…Let me feel you." _let me touch you._.

It invoked the perfect reaction in his untamed lover. Her movements started to become faster, driven by the longing for her hero.

She didn't stop her movements on top of him for a second, not even for a breather. He saw her breasts going up and down with each frantic movement. He felt her hot wet walls around his member, and he could her moans of pure pleasure as she angled herself to make him hit her g-spot over and over again. He needed to touch her, but with only one hand it seemed futile. But one was enough. His right hand grabbed one of her bobbing breasts and squeezed hard, making her cry out in unadulterated pleasure.

He knew her cry wasn't just because of his touch, but the fact that she was nearing her peak and all she needed was a bit of his well times thrusts to fall over the edge.

Natsu didn't disappoint her waiting. From his position of the dominated and injured, Natsu used his free hand to steady himself and thrust himself into her from below.

Earning him a yelp in surprise. she kissed him like she'd been waiting to do since the moment they met.

Using all the strength he could muster, Natsu pounded inside of her at a rapid pace. Erza knew this exhausted him; thus she lent help where she could by thrusting her hips down when he plunged upward. Together their bodies fell into perfect harmony.

He felt her arching her back, heard her moan getting loud and knew that she was nearing the edge. "Na-Nat-su!" Her voice. Her moans. His name.

The way she said his name, between the unmistakable moan and sharp intake of breath, almost made Natsu come undone, but he held on as long as he could to make sure she received all the pleasure he could give her.

Without thinking, Erza's own hand travelled south until it found her clit. Her strokes matched the speed of Natsu's never-ending thrusts inside of her and due to the overbearing power of the rhythm, she came on five seconds later. He followed right after her, not being able to the way her walls squeezed his member. as both of the spent lovers tried to catch their breaths, Erza placed her head on Natsu's uninjured shoulder and sighed with the utmost gratification.

"That was even better than the morphine you gave me."

Her response came in the form of a long tender kiss; a kiss that conveyed more emotions than her words ever could.

They stared at the stars waiting for their new dawn, together.

* * *

**A/N: *Long Exhale* Finally finished, although I feel the sudden urge to go out and do something like super manly after writing this *Mentally debates fighting snakes or bears* :P, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and that no one found it too cheesy.**


	10. Female Hysteria

_**Female Hysteria was a once-common medical diagnosis, made exclusively in women, which is today no longer recognized by modern medical authorities as a medical disorder. Women considered to be suffering from it exhibited a wide array of symptoms including faintness, nervousness, sexual desire, insomnia, fluid retention, heaviness in abdomen, muscle spasms, shortness of breath, irritability, loss of appetite for food or sex, and a tendency to cause trouble.**_

* * *

Magnolia General Hospital had always received the award for most prestigious hospital. This was due to their unblemished service and dedicated personnel. People would come from far and wide, seeking their unparalleled medical assistance.

Nevertheless, like all establishments that are awarded accolades, there are a certain amounts of money behind them. For Magnolia General Hospital, the biggest-annual-benefactor was none other than their own Doctor Erza Scarlet's father, the business Tycoon, Makarov Dreyar.

* * *

Doctor Natsu Dragneel didn't understand the unusual way the hospital was abuzz. Everywhere his onyx eyes travelled, cleaning crews - even nurses - were scrubbing dusting, mopping, polishing, and cleaning.

"Natsu, why aren't you wearing the suit I picked out for you?" He turned to the small red-haired enchantress behind him. Erza, the person he had come to know more out of her clothes than in them (well, when they were alone), was standing behind him, dressed in her most prissy clothes. Suddenly on instinct Natsu wanted to rip the black shirt off her body, freeing her from its oppressive ways.

"That monkey suit? Really, Erza? I know I wear suits a lot, but that…that thing is what rich stuck-up people wear." Inwardly, Natsu cringed as he thought back to the black shimmering, suit.

"How many times do I have to tell you before you get it through your thick skull? The hospitals head benefactor is coming today. The man who indirectly pats both our salaries." She pinched the bridge of her nose, hoping that one of the smartest doctors got the simplest concept.

"He should care about m work, not how I dress."

"Natsu." Erza scolded him at his harsh tone.

"What?" A few seconds passed as Onyx met chestnut in a glowering contest. "By the way…I really want to rip that skirt off you and take tight her against th-" Not wasting any time Erza slapped her hand over his mouth, wanting him to keep his lewd thoughts to himself.

"Don't finished that sentence, Natsu Dragneel."

The mischievous glint in his eyes told her that he was smiling behind her hand.

"Go home and change into something more appropriate. And please, hurry back." She turned around, but was quickly pulled into Natsu's embrace and passion-filled kiss. Breaking apart breathless, Erza saw the undisputable lust in Natsu's onyx orbs.

"What does a man have to do to get his Fiancé to kiss him, huh, Erza?"

Her cheeks filled with crimson. "He just has to wait until they're alone…and has to get dressed in the goddamn suit."

* * *

The luxurious black sedan came to a halt inside the Hospital's parking lot. Said expensive car carried three passengers. These included the most underpaid man in the world, the driver, and two other men who were dressed in black suits which only executives would wear. These men were none other than Grey Fullbuster, advisor to the most powerful man in the business world, and the man in question, Makarov Dreyar.

The aging billionaire stepped out of the car just to be bumped into by an pink-haired man who, by the looks of it, was trying to knot his loose tie. Of course, the old man took offence at the man's utter rudeness and boorish etiquette.

"Oh sorry." He mumbled and continued walking, until his phone rang. Yanking it from his inner pocket, he placed it between his ear and shoulder and continued knotting his tie.

"Yes, Erza." Straightway Makarov's attention was grabbed by the man's private conversation. "I did check if it was clean."

Makarov was walking at the man's slow pace, seeing he was struggling with his tie. "Why are you so serious? This guy is just-" The man stopped dead in his tracks "YOUR FATHER! You didn't tell me that!" Makarov as normal as possible stopped and turned to his car, creating the illusion that he forgot something. "You know he's going to kill me, right?" He heard the man mumble. 'That's not all, boy.'

Once the man was away from his view he head another voice call out. "Makarov, where did you disappear to? One moment you're here, the next you're gone." Grey came jogging up to him, dressed equally as refined as Makarov. "Let's not diddle doddle...Erza-chan is waiting for us."

* * *

Makarov Dreyar was a patient man. Well, only on the outside. He would always keep his emotions under lock and key, just as his grandfather had taught him. If he wanted to get anywhere in life, he had to control his passions for later when he was alone.

So far everything was going according to plan. However one insolent boy had stripped him from his patience all together.

"Father, Grey !" A Red haired doctor swiftly walked toward the men she had addressed. "I hope your flight was pleasant."

"Erza-Chan!" Grey Fullbuster hurried over to the girl, giving her a quick hug before her father could even respond to her presence. "Everything was perfect, except for Mr. Grumpy over there." Grey joked as he pointed toward Makarov.

"Grey, you should watch your attitude. We are here on official business, not a social visit." Although Makarov treated his visits to MGH as business trips, Grey Fullbuster always knew that Makarov used them as an excuse to check up on Erza. He may not show emotion, but around Erza, he wore his heart on his sleeve.

"Relax, Makarov. Everything will be done in time."

"Father." Hearing her voice, Makarov turned toward Erza, acknowledging her for the first time. "I know you're here on business, but would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

"Of course, I'll make reservations at-"

"Actually, would you mind if we had dinner at my pace. I'd like to introduce someone to you."

Makarov nodded.

Erza had devised a master plan to announce her relationship with her pink-haired prince to her brother; a plan that did not include an audience.

Nevertheless, with Natsu her strategies never panned out as she had imagined. Especially now.

"Princess!" Erza paled. Natsu came walked down the hall directly towards her. From his vantage point from the far away distance, the male cardiothoracic doctor saw Erza talking to two men. One of whom he had seen before and had kindly forbidden Erza to talk to. Sensing his opportunity, Natsu grabbed it. "I've been looking for you!" He grabbed her shoulders, pulled her to him and locking his lips with Erza's for a searing kiss.

Once they pulled apart, Erza noticed the horrified look on both her father and mentor's faces.

"Father. Grey. This is Natsu Dragneel…my Fiancé."

* * *

Erza was about to burst an artery. She had spent all her energy convincing and begging Natsu to make an amazing dinner as Makarov was coming over for supper. Of course, the hormone-driven man had agreed only after Erza promised to do unrepeatable things to him later.

However, as of 7 o'clock, the doctor had felt nothing but rage toward the two men she held close to her heart.

Makarov Dreyar stared at Natsu Dragneel as if he were the scum of the earth. This boy, as Makarov put it, did not have any sort of manners or respect. Those alone made His Proudness dislike Natsu. Not to mention he future son-in-law had pink hair!

Across the table, keeping his glare and scowl trained on Makarov's, Natsu was sitting and cursing his future pain-in-the-ass-in-law. When Erza had introduced Makarov to Natsu earlier that day, Natsu already had a mind-set; an unwavering one. Makarov was a stuck-up, rich person.

They kept glaring. Not even touching their food.

Erza even got up and left the room, only to return later with the two still at it.

"That's it! You two will stop this nonsense right now!" Erza had never spoken to her father like that. It felt good.

"Erza, should I remind you-" Before Makarov could get any further into his speech, the opposing pink-haired buffoon interrupted him.

"Why can't you treat her like an adult? She ain't a kid anymore!"

"Dragneel, you have no right to insinuate that I treat her like a child. She is my daughter and I will see to her welfare."

"While I can't say I know what it is to be a father, I am an older brother!" Natsu stood up, sending his chair crashing to the floor. "Trust me, I wouldn't let anything happen to Erza."

"If you care so much about her, then will you give her anything? Make sure that her place in society is one of noble stature? Or are you promising the moon and stars?"

"I promised her my love the day I proposed to her!"

"Without my consent."

"Her answer is the only one I care about…and she did say yes."

"Dragneel, don't think you own her, only because she-"

"STOP IT!"

Both men were stunned, silence, complete and utter silence.

"Natsu, sit down." His dish-panned eyes kept staring at Erza fuming form as he picked his chair up off the ground and placed himself on it. "Now you better listen well…Father…" she turned towards the aging man. "I thank you for everything you have done for me, for everything you have given me…But I'm grown up now. I can take care of myself. I can also choose whom I want to love. I'm sorry for not introducing Natsu before our engagement…"

Mainly because the proposing of our engagement was on a whim; not to mention an after sex question, her mind added.

"But I love Natsu, and I know he can give me everything you want me to have." She took a deep breath. "It would mean a lot to me if you give us your permission…"

Makarov was still feeling aftershock of her words, for a moment, he was proud. 'She really has grown up.' without any words, Makarov nodded with a faint smile on his lips.

"Thank you, father." She smiled, straight from the heart. Nevertheless, who would Erza Scarlet be if she didn't ruin the moment. "Dragneel!" Natsu jumped at his name. "Don't look so smug, you baka! Apologize to my father…and don't even think about getting laid tonight." Silence. "Pudding anyone?"

She smiled and walked away, leaving two flabbergasted men behind.

"I would wish you luck…" Makarov turned his gaze to his new future son-in-law. "But I don't think I'm going to."

Natsu just remained silent.

* * *

His lips determinedly opened under hers and her warm tongue sliced into his mouth, stealing along his teeth. He swore that he could taste color, as he tasted the sweet flavor of her strawberry dissert. Her hand, her ruthless hand grabbed the back of his neck. She held onto the kiss, pulling all the air from his lungs, not letting him go. His fingers, on instinct, curled up into her hair. She moaned as his fingers started to trace her neck down to her waist.

Her body ignited as his lips moved from her mouth to her chin, following the path down her neck. He gently sucked on the most delicate spot and Erza's body automatically responded with whimpering, making the Pink haired man chuckle.

She arched her back, pressing her breasts into her chest, as he quietly, continuously, murmured her name into her skin.

Erza's very flesh was on fire as he, like all the times before, nipped at her collarbone and trailed teeth-marks over her porcelain skin.

The ever increasing heat between them spread and tortured the panting lovers. Natsu could feel the slow burning haze, the haze he was all too familiar with.

The red-haired beauty's impatience made for an interesting game. She lunged forward and kissed him hard.

The dominating side of Erza tried to push over, hoping that she could take control, but Natsu held her firmly beneath him as his hands cupped her breasts.

He held a kiss to her throat. A long sloppy kiss.

She grinned as she felt his hands travel down her naked body. Her moaning unconsciously sprang from her throat when Natsu's lips latched onto her nipples. Natsu was playing with her, Erza knew. It was revenge for everything that had happened. He knew her need for him was unquenchable and growing even hotter…But that didn't stop him from taking his time.

He kissed every part of her body. She moaned each time his pips made contact with her skin.

At a brush of his fingers between her legs, Erza couldn't help but moan louder than before. Natsu was momentarily surprised by her animalistic reaction, but grinned.

"I thought I wasn't getting laid tonight, Erza." Natsu purred into her ear. She didn't respond in words, but only pulled his already nude body towards her and kissed him hard.

Just in time, Natsu folded. What could he say…he loved her and would do anything for her. His feather light touch pushed her legs open. Her want was written over her face as Natsu's fingers trailed over her velvet lips. Her whimper urged Natsu on.

Dipping his head into the crook of her neck, Natsu pushed his engorged member into her. His own sanity slipping from his grasp. He kissed her for the millionth time as her own hips started to buckle, Desperate for some friction.

The rhythm was unmatched. With each thrust, Natsu pushed Erza into the softness of their bed sheets. He kissed her again as he was still deep inside her and his hips pushed into her thighs. His chest was slush against her chest, feeling every breath she took. With each thrust it felt like she was swallowing him whole. He doubled up, forging a new path between her shaking thighs. His thrusts were not fast but deep. Erza's cried were purely a mixture of pain and pleasure. He knew he should be gentler, be more romantically slow, but the look of utter satisfaction on her face made him completely lose himself.

Her nipples were hard and erect, rubbing against his own, and he could feel her tightening around him. Her panting became louder, just as her moaning became deafening.

"Natsu!"

She cried out his name in pleasure and he could not resist grunting, increasing his pace as he barreled into her relentlessly. He wanted her to feel all the pleasure in the world. He would give her anything.

She was no longer coherent. No form of words could be formed in her mind or mouth. Their pleasured cried echoed throughout the room, and he could feel the heat inside him building. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold off. That's the moment she began to shake around his length. He deepened his thrusts, straight to her core, her own orgasm still ripping through her body.

Her ankles swept up and dug into his thighs and she impaled herself back on him with primal abandon. He caught her by the hips to keep her steady.

Erza's mouth widened and her spine curved off the bed, trumpeting her release. As her body began to buck and her back arched more, Natsu thrusted with more power than ever before, releasing his own orgasm at the same time; along with her name on his lips.

Enjoying the after effects of their animalistic sex, Erza curled into Natsu's body.

"Have I ever told you, I'm glad I'm marrying you?" Erza's voice was clouded with breathlessness.

"Not today…"

"Well I am."

"Speaking of marrying…we still have to decide on a date…" Erza groaned into his chest.

"Not now please? Mia has been bugging me all week."

"You wanted to make her made of honor." Natsu chuckled at the memory of Mirajane announcing herself as maid of honor, not even taking Erza's choice in consideration.

"Natsu?"

"Mmm?"

"What is your opinion on kids?"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoy, I am still a little out of it from my surgery and various other things, so excuse excess spelling mistakes and if something doesn't seem to flow. Hm, some positive things I managed to walk around a bit on my own today without tearing my stitches open. Oh, and I met my Girlfriends dad today, I have met him before but that was before we were actually dating…One situation I never imagined when we said we would tell him was I would be in a half-comatosed state in a hospital bed…If he wanted to kill me I doubt it would have been possible for me to stop him…But I am still alive so hurray! I guess. XD**


	11. Persistent sexual arousal syndrome

A/N: A lot of this chapter is in the past "_Like this, mean's it is filling in the blank's. Okay? Good_."

* * *

_**Persistent sexual arousal syndrome is a condition that causes a woman to have a very high libido to the point of annoyance. Even the slightest touch can cause her to have an orgasm or even multiple orgasms in one day.**_

* * *

Juvia Lockser had always been a dreamer. When she was a teenager, she dreamt of the perfect husband. She found Macao. She dreamt of a perfect wedding, and her maid of honor, Erza, made it happen.

She also dreamt about Erza finding someone who loved her and would never let her go. Erza found Natsu.

Juvia Lockser saw the change this man brought to her best friend's life and she couldn't stop dreaming about the future.

And she couldn't help but remember all the things that happened to make Erza into a blushing bride the moment she walked down the aisle, dressed in white.

* * *

The rumor mill had it broadcasted. The unexpected smile on Dr. Scarlet had something to do with the fact that she was 'involved' with Dr. Dragneel. Juvia didn't help spread the rumor, only because she knew It was actually the truth.

Her best friend had something to smile about.

Erza was scribbling in a patient's chart when Mirajane and Juvia saw it. An unexplainable smile was plastered on Erza's lips.

"Erza-chan?" Mirajane chimed

"Yes Mira." Erza's smile faltered.

"You've been smiling an awful lot lately…still down and dirty with Dr. Sex-y?"

"Mira!" Juvia scolded.

"Whaaaat? Juvia, can't you see how she's blushing and not answering my question?" Mirajane leaned closer to Erza. "I told you…You needed to get laid."

Again, Erza kept quiet and continued scribbling.

"Oooh look who's coming…Dr. Sex-y himself." Mirajane squealed and pulled Juvia to the other side of the nurses station.

"Dr. Scarlet." His voice was overwhelmed with anticipation and something Juvia couldn't quite name.

Erza suppressed a shiver. "Dr. Dragneel."

A moment of silence passed both doctors scribbled random nothingness. Mirajane and Juvia waited patiently for anything, really, to happen.

Natsu's pen stopped. He closed his chart and leaned closer to Erza's ear and whispered. It didn't help when Mirajane moved closer; she couldn't hear what he was saying.

Natsu walked away.

"So?" Mirajane prodded.

A silent Erza only closed her chart and walked off in same direction Natsu went.

* * *

They weren't in a relationship. Well, that's what Erza kept on saying. Kept on denying, actually.

It wasn't until blood had literally been spilled before both confessed their true feelings toward each other.

Juvia had a gut feeling that these feelings weren't just adrenaline-induced.

_Flashback_

_The emergency room was engulfed with the normal hysteria when an ambulance called the to prep for a gunshot victim. The trauma surgeons stood outside and waited for the red wagon to pull up. They waited and hoped they could save their patient. Nurses stood ready. The equipment was sterile and medicine accounted for._

_What nobody expected was Dr. Erza Scarlet jumping out of the ambulance, followed by a bleeding Dr. Natsu Dragneel on the stretcher._

_Inside Trauma room1, Juvia witness the most composed and professional doctor lose her bearings. Erza was at breaking point._

_"Lockser, Please get Dr. Scarlet out of here." The demanding voice of Attending Trauma Surgeon, Elfman Strauss, filtered through the room._

_"I'm not leaving him, Elfman."_

_"Erza, You're not helping him."_

_"Elfman!"_

_"E-Erza," Natsu's tired, oxygen-deprived voice called out._

_"Natsu!"_

_"I'll b-be fine. Go get some sleep. Please?"_

_Erza kissed his cheek and reluctantly walked with Juvia to the cafeteria; she knew no sleep would come until he was in recovery._

_"Don't you dare doe, Dragneel…you still owe me a date." Erza muttered._

It wasn't until after the shooting that the hospital actually knew how serious it was between the two doctors.

And Juvia Lockser was the first to know…

_"Can I help you with your chart, Dr Dragneel?" Juvia asked the pink-haired man as he tried to write in said chart, but failed miserably seeing that his arm was still injured._

_"Oh, Juvia." He abandoned the chart. "No thank you. I'm just a little useless with this arm." with his good arm, he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. Unconsciously he moved his arm too fast, making him flinch from the pain._

_"Do you want me to get you some painkillers?"_

_"No, no. I'm fine…Just don't tell Erza, she'll kill me."_

_Juvia nodded._

_Natsu was about to turn away when curiosity struck._

_"Juvia…did Erza tell you that we are-"_

_"Dragneel!" Erza's voice caught him off guard. He gulped._

_"Erza. Hi."_

_She walked directly toward him, not even acknowledging Juvia and slapped him on his good shoulder. "I said I'll tell them." What was supposed to be a whisper sounded more like a battle cry._

_"Well's it's been a week…when?"_

_"Soon."_

_"Today."_

_"Soon."_

_"Today."_

_"Natsu."_

_"Tell them today or I'll tell them"_

_"No."_

_"Tell them."_

_"If this is how our marriage is going to be, I withdraw my answer…No!"_

_"You are getting married!" Juvia squealed, making it obvious to the whole hospital which had already heard the couple fight._

_"Yes" "No" The couple answered at the same time._

_"Erza…Tell the truth."_

_There was a pregnant pause._

_"FINE! Damn it! We are engaged." With that she stormed off, leaving Juvia to congratulate Natsu alone._

* * *

Erza had changed and as her best friend, Juvia approved of the new Erza. Together with Mirajane, Juvia and Erza planned out the perfect, small wedding both Natsu and Erza wanted.

Being the busy doctors they were it was no surprise that Erza wanted to have the wedding as soon as possible. (In any case is did take her three months after they had gotten engaged to tell her father.)

"Juvia-chan…" Mirajane chirped, "Can you believe that almost six months ago, Erza was still denying that she was in a relationship with Natsu, and now they are getting married?"

"It _is_ hard to believe…but they did go through a lot of life changing experiences." Juvia quietly added.

"Yeah…him getting shot…" Mirajane started. "them getting engaged a month later. Makarov almost killing Natsu. Yeah…life changing experiences."

* * *

It was a magical night. the stars were out and Erza was enjoying watching her friends dance and have a good time.

Unfortunately, she was starting to get annoyed.

Her dress was squeeze the living daylights out of her.

Her shoes pinched.

In addition, she had a craving for peanut butter.

"Here you go, Mrs. Dragneel." Natsu whispered in her ear and handed her a jar of peanut butter.

"Thank you, husband." she quickly unscrewed the lid and scooped up a spoonful.

"You are lucky Juvia noticed your peanut butter craving and brought some with her today." Natsu grinned at his bride as she licked the spoon clean of the buttery goodness.

"Well, if I can't have some champagne…I'm gonna have peanut butter."

"Stop moping about the champagne. You can't drink when-"

"Shut up! My father is right over there…we agreed we'll tell everyone after the honeymoon." Erza slapped him with her empty spoon. "He already tried to kill you when we sprung the news on him too soon that we were getting married. I think he already suspects…"

_"What is your opinion on kids?"_

_"Kids? What 'bout them?" Natsu mumbled sleepily._

_"H-having kids…"_

_A suspenseful moment passed._

_"Erza." Natsu sat up, suddenly wide-awake. "What are you saying?"_

_"Okay…so when you were in hospital with your shoulder…and I was kind of freaking out…I may have forgotten to take certain pills-"_

_"You haven't been on birth control since then?" Erza tried reading Natsu's face for any emotion, but for the first time, he was totally unreadable._

_Erza nodded and waited for any sort of reaction. Natsu opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again, taking a deep breath and starting again._

_"That was quite a while ago." The male started._

_Erza nodded once again._

_"So there's a good chance you're-"_

_"I am pregnant." Erza interrupted, not being able to handle the tension anymore._

_It took a while for Natsu to comprehend the words that the mouth he loved so much had voiced. He slowly turned towards her and pulled her even closer to his chest._

_"really?" His grin spread like wildfire in summer._

_"I'm only 4 weeks along but-" Natsu kissed her with more love then words could ever convey. After the earth-shattering kiss, Natsu pulled away and cupper her cheek._

_"Best news of the day," He said with the biggest smile, "It even makes up for having dinner with your father."_

"You know I don't care what your father thinks." He annoyingly crossed his arms and glared at the old man on the other side of the room.

A delicate hand touched his arm, drawing his attention back to his wife. "I know…but please, let this just be out secret for another few weeks."

"Fine," The groom huffed, "Now put your spoon down and let's go dance."

* * *

Her wedding dress was still on, but the zipper was pulled all the way down. Erza's back was completely exposed to the room's warmth. The delicate silk was hiked up around her waist, but for all intents and purposes, it was still on her body. Natsu clothes were more or less still on. He tilted her head back for easier access, his arms tightly around her, caging her in between the wall and his hard body.

She parted her teeth and he moved his tongue deep inside, plundering her moth that tasted of peanut butter.

Kissing her neck causing Erza to moan a little louder than she thought was safe. "Mrs. Dragneel, you shouldn't moan so loud, someone might hear." the pink-haired male whispered into her ear, sending vibrations thought her body. Having her brain turned to mush, tanks to his lips, Erza pulled his face towards her again, tightening her legs around his hips.

Without warning he thrust into her, sending her head backwards against the wall. She bit her lip, trying to gold back her moans as much as she possibly could.

Her velvet muscles were tightening around him, taunting and teasing his member. As the pleasuring continued, Natsu's' grunts startled rolling out, mixed with the low groans that made her body vibrate with unquenchable lust.

Natsu clasped his lips onto hers when her mutters became too loud for the closet. His tongue delved deeper into her mouth as he moved faster, deeper inside her.

His lips were pressed against her cheek, neck, shoulder, every part her could get a hold of.

A shudder ripped through his body as his name tumbled from her lips. Erza's spine arched into an arc as she fervently matched his thrusts, her hips snapping against his. Natsu's masculine hands gripped her thighs as he drove into her with long, hard strokes.

He breathed her in deeply, tongue dipping along her shoulder, tasting the sweat on her skin. the most tempting little moan escaped her mouth as his length his a specific spot, just as his mouth crashed onto hers, kissing her feverishly.

The red-haired doctor felt her heart beating furiously as her point of oblivion was nearing. Natsu's lips travelled up her throat, kissing and licking her skin. Being wrapped up in each other quickly sent both into a frenzy of kissing and touching. Plunging deeper into Erza, Natsu felt her walls tighten and entrap him completely as she fell into pleasurable numbness, pulling him with her.

It wasn't until after both had reached their peaks, screaming each other's names that they remembered that they were in the closet of their wedding reception.

"You…c-couldn't wait until the hotel room, could you?" Erza panted heavily.

Natsu only kissed her.

"Juvia." Makarov's stern voice called out. "Have you seen my daughter? I want to greet her before she leaves with that…her husband." He spat the word out as if it was poison.

"N-no, sorry Makarov-sama. I will tell her when I see her." With that, the man nodded and left.

Mirajane tapped Juvia on the shoulder and pointed to the closet that Makarov had just passed. Said bridesmaids gulped and nervously walked off the warn their bride who was having fun in a nearby closet.

* * *

**A/N: Four day in a row? I know right paradox time XD, no I am taking an iron supplement and it has improved my energy levels considerablely. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will see you tomorrow…hopefully.**


	12. Braxton hicks

_**Braxton hicks contractions, also known as prodromal labor or practice contractions, or incorrectly as false labor, are sporadic uterine contractions that sometimes start around six weeks into a pregnancy. However, they are not usually felt until the second or third trimester of pregnancy.**_

* * *

Dr Natsu Dragneel was a cardiothoracic surgeon; his work was in a controlled environment with a beating organ. Thus, in the first few years of medical school, he never understood how obstetricians and midwives were part of the school of medicine.

Obstetricians, in his eyes, only stood around, waiting to catch the baby…well that is what he thought before he saw them in action.

* * *

Even at 39 weeks pregnant, Dr Erza Scarlet was still waddling down the halls of Magnolia General Hospital checking in on her patients. Of course, Hospital Management, AKA Makarov Dreyar, banned Erza from entering an operating room.

She was denied her passion, her addiction. To say she was pissed, would be an understatement.

Of course having a husband who constantly found new ways to ask her if she and the baby were okay, did not help the situation. Said pink-haired doctor kept hinting for her to take her maternity leave, but she was as stubborn as a mule, which happened to be almost 40 weeks pregnant.

"Why don't you go rest a bit, Erza? I'll check on your patients for you." He slowed his pace to walk beside her as she was slowly making her way to the ICU.

"Natsu, how many times do I have to tell you I'm totally fine. I can handle myself." Huffing as she moved at a snail's pace.

"I know you can, I'm just worried about the little guy deciding to make a surprise appearance and you being too tired to bring him into the world."

Since Erza hit the second trimester both his future-parents started refer to the fetus as a boy, neither knew why, but to them it just felt as if they were having a boy. The trust they had in their own intuition wasn't even confirmed, as they never asked to have the baby's gender revealed. Erza, of course, was silently hoping for a mini Natsu, just so her dream, she had so long ago, could come true.

"Oh, would you stop stressing. Both Rai and I are totally fine the way we are now. I don't think he wants out." Her smile as she talked about Rai only increased, as her hand slowly rubbed circles on her bulging stomach.

"I just want you to rest a bit. It's the job of the father to worry about stuff like this." Natsu's worried scowl had not disappeared at all in the last few week as he was too concerned about his red-haired wife, seeing as she wasn't worrying at all.

Together they reached the nurses' station of the ICU, seeing Juvia behind it, updating the charts.

"Morning Juvia." Natsu greeted his wife's best friend.

Juvia looked up from her charts smiling; only to frown when she saw Erza standing with a chart in hand. "Morning Natsu…Erza, why aren't you at home?" The pregnant doctor did not answer. "Natsu, why isn't your very pregnant wife at home?"

"I tried Juvia, she's as stubborn as Mirajane with a hangover."

"Both of you are overreacting. Millions of women go through this, just as I am and they are fine." Erza complained to the two critics.

"Those women-" Juvia scolded "-take maternity leave and rest a bit before their baby is born."

"Well…they are weak and you both know I'm not."

"Erza, you know why we-"

Natsu was cut off by his wife's hand. "No Natsu. What am I going to do at home? The nursery is done, not that you let me help you with it. We have enough diapers for a year, all the baby clothes are folded, and the house is spotless. There is nothing for me to do, but silently die of boredom."

"Silently my ass." Natsu grumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Erza asked tapping her feet and crossing her arm; Already taking the _mother_ pose.

Natsu sweat dropped "Nothing Honey."

"Thought so." She snorted and walked away.

* * *

For the next two days, both Juvia and Natsu tried to get the pregnant doctor to stay at home, but both were failing miserably. She kept running, _waddling_, around. From consultations to explaining to some patients what will be happening in their surgeries; she never stood still long enough to take a breath. Only after a severe Braxton Hicks had passed, did Natsu put his foot down and forced her to go home.

Her face was still contorted in pan as she rubbed her stomach, hoping the hicks would quickly pass, but they still lingered.

"Erza, I'm not kidding anymore. I'm taking you home right now to rest." Standing beside her, Natsu was worriedly studying her form.

"No, I'm fi-"

"I don't care if you think you are fine. I'm taking you home. Wait here, I'll go get your stuff." With that, he quickly disappeared towards his office. Erza exhaled and slowly walked towards the waiting room's chairs. Sitting down never felt this good.

Naturally, Erza was more than tired, exhausted, but she was too stubborn to give in and show she couldn't handle it.

However, deep down, all she wanted was to be at the hospital just a bit longer. In a few days, there'll be a new tiny human she would have to look after. Knowing that she would not be enjoying her work that much anymore, she only wanted to spend a little while longer at the hospital without a worry about a baby at home.

She'd only been sitting on the uncomfortable chair for a few minutes when the red head saw her husband rush towards her, with her bag in hand.

"Okay, got everything let's go." Without a word from her, he quickly helped her up from the chair and walked beside her as she waddled. "Oi, Juvia" Natsu quickly called over the nurse over "I'm taking Erza home; I'll be back in a bit." nodding, with a smile, she continued her work.

Unfortunately, the expectant could only made it to the lobby before Natsu's pager went berserk.

"Shit." He swore under his breath. "Mr. Urahara went into cardiac arrest."

"go." Natsu hesitated. "I'll ask Juvia to take me home. I promise. Go and save his life." With a quick peck on the lips, her ran towards his patient.

Juvia had not questioned when Erza asked her to take her home, only smiled and told the rest of the nurses that she was taking her lunch break. For a second time Erza only made it to the lobby, this time the reason wasn't a patient.

"Erza, what's wrong? Did you forget something?" Juvia looked at her friend, trying to figure out why she had suddenly stopped.

"Juvia…" Her voice cracked, "…My water just broke."

* * *

"Juvia…" Erza breathed through the contraction "Don't tell Natsu yet…he is still in surgery. If we-" Pain ripped through her abdominal.

"Erza, just think about this for one second." Juvia pleaded as she hovered near Erza. Said expectant doctor was standing next to her bed, dressed in a hospital gown, clutching th bed's frame to hold her up.

Erza straightened as the contraction passed and she breathed out a sigh of relief. "He is in surgery…even if I wanted him here - and I do - he has to save his patient's life first and foremost." Erza slowly sat down on the bed, with Juvia helping her up onto the hospital cot. "Plus, Rai knows that his dad has to be here before he can come out."

The soft pillows cradled her body as she leaned into the white fluff. The minutes passed silently, until another contraction hit Erza with a ton of bricks.

"Ow…"

"Afternoon Erza." Dr Heartfilia said as she walked into the room. "How are we holding up?"

"Definitely a six on the pain scale." Erza cringed at the pain. "Maybe an eight." A cold wet cloth was placed on Erza's head. "Thanks Juvia."

"Oki doki…let's see how it's going down here, shall we?" A few seconds passed. "Well you are already at 7 centimeters…your labor is progressing fast, not much longer now." Dr Heartfilia said; full of confidence.

"What? No…Natsu isn't here yet." Her frantic gaze turned to Juvia.

"Don't worry. I'll go get him." With that, her best friend departed on the mission to find her pink-haired husband.

* * *

Pulling off his scrub cap, Natsu sighed in exhaustion. An emergency surgery was never a fun thing. Five grueling hours later and Mr. Urahara was stable once more. Natsu could feel his body needed to rest at the thought of going home to his wife and curling up next to her; he just wanted to go home even more.

Stepping out of the OR, Natsu immediately noticed Juvia pacing up and down the hallway, oblivious to his presence. "Juvia what are you doing here?"

She jumped at his voice, turning around to see him. "N-Natsu." She breathed in slowly as if trying to calm herself down.

"Juvia…" Natsu's eyes narrowed at the sight of her frantic movements. "What happened?"

The small bluette looked him in the eye, silently apologizing. "Erza went into labor five hours ago."

Needless to say, Natsu froze.

"Natsu?"

Snapping back to reality, the soon-to-be-father ran off toward the maternity ward. The corridors weren't that crowded, but the nurses and doctors that were there all shouted a warning as Natsu passed them in a blur. Even in his frantic state, Natsu managed to run up the stairs, without tripping.

Bursting through the doors of the maternity ward, Natsu came face to face with Dr Heartfilia, Erza obstetrician. "Glad you could join us, Dr Dragneel." She smiled. "Your wife's already at 9 centimeters, I'd say you made it in the nick of time." Together, both doctors walked toward his wife's room, Natsu going slightly faster.

"Erza." He breathed. His red-haired wife leaned against her pillows, breathing through yet another contraction.

"Natsu…" She gritted the words as the pain only increased. "You made it."

Without a word, only a sigh of relief, Natsu headed towards the bed and climbed up to sit behind Erza. With her back against his chest, Erza breathed easily for the first time in five hours. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." Natsu said with a kiss on her head.

"Well, looks like it's time."

* * *

"Okay Erza, Push!" The doctor shouted. Giving Erza the incentive to build up the energy to continue. A scream ripped from her lips as it felt like her body was being torn apart from the inside. Her hands were grasping tightly onto Natsu's bigger ones as the pain tore through her. "Push Erza."

Exhaustion was the biggest problem for her, as her body didn't have the strength anymore. Instantly, Erza regretted not going home to rest earlier. "Come on princess," Natsu whispered in her ear. "You can do it, just a few more."

"Argh!" Her fingers dug into Natsu's hands as she willed more energy into delivering their baby/ The contraction ended and Erza sun into Natsu's chest, breathing heavily.

"That's it babe." The soon-to-be-father kissed her on the head again, as her hands relaxed for a moment.

"Only a few more Erza. One. Two. Three. Push!"

And so, Erza did, for another 30 minutes, before Dr Heartfilia said the baby's head was crowning.

"Come on Rai…Help your mother out here." With Natsu's voice behind her, spurring her on, Erza gave a few more pushes before the crying melody of their baby was heard.

"Congratulations, it's a boy."

The new mother sagged into her husband of a pillow, as she heard her baby's first cry, even tearing up herself. "He's finally here. You did well princess." She heard her husband's words and felt his kiss on her cheek.

With the after birth done and baby Rai weighed and checked, the nurse brought him back to his exhausted parents, wrapped in a pale blue blanket. The squirming infant was placed in his mother's arms.

"Welcome to the world, Rai."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was the most taxing thing I have ever written in my life *long sigh* glad it's done though…This marks the second last chapter of this story, there will be the finishing chapter next week and then a new story will be rotated in this one's place…Hope you all enjoyed this story and has as much fun reading it as I had writing it! I will see you all in my next chapter and hope you have a good week!**


End file.
